El verdadero amor
by candymoon777
Summary: La última vez que se vieron solo discutieron…después de una última conversación vía telefónica con Arnold, Helga decidió aceptar la propuesta de su padre, de irse a estudiar Periodismo a Europa… después de 10 años ella tendría que volver como periodista de espectáculos para cubrir la noticia de un matrimonio…¿Quiénes se casaban?...
1. CAPITULO I: INICIO DE CLASES

**Holaaa quiero aclarar que "Hey Arnold" no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon…**

 **También quiero decirles que no soy escritora, es mi primer fic así que no sean tas duros con la crítica** **…solo quise compartirles esta historia que se me ocurrió…espero que les guste, recibo todo tipo de sugerencia** **…**

…

 **CAPITULO I: INICIO DE CLASES**

Era el primer día de clases del último año de escuela, Helga tenía 14 años y como de costumbre se subió al autobús y se encontró con su mejor amiga Phoebe, se sentó junto a ella y empezaron a conversar sobre cosas triviales, mientras ellas conversaban, Rhonda estaba con Nadine hablando sobre el último grito de la moda de la temporada y por supuesto curly detrás de ella, Harold Sid y Stinky tramando las bromas que les jugarían a sus amigos, mientras Gerald escuchaba música con sus audífonos, Eugine estaba con el brazo fracturado por la caída que había tenido días atrás y Sheena estaba leyendo una revista sobre naturaleza, todos los amigos de la primaria 118 estarían en el mismo salón de la ahora secundaria 118

Phoebe había notado que Helga estaba con un semblante triste y creía saber el motivo, se habían soltado muchos rumores en las vacaciones sobre una supuesta relación entre Lila y Arnold, pero no era nada confirmado y como era de esperar cuando Helga escucho esta noticia, se deprimió.

Helga tenía la mirada puesta en la entrada del autobús para poder ver en que momento subía aquel chico por el que aun suspiraba y que a pesar de todo ella amaba… había pensado en que se conformaría tan solo con verlo feliz aun así sea a lado de una mujer que no sea ella.

-Heeeelga – dijo Phoebe – ¿en qué estás pensando?

-¿Yo? … eehhmm… en nada Pheebs – respondió Helga agachando la mirada….

-No me mientas – replico Phoebe – yo sé que estás pensando en él

-¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres Phoebe?...

-No te hagas la desentendida Helga, sabes que me refiero a mantecado.

Al escuchar esto Helga se quedó en silencio y sin darle importancia a su amiga siguió mirando la entrada del autobús esperando que el azul de sus ojos se toparan con los verde de él, pero en cambio se encontraron con unos ojos color miel, era el nuevo, él le sonrió y se fue a sentar a la parte de atrás, fue tanta la impresión que causo en ella que su cuerpo se estremeció.

Segundos después subió él, ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que le subía hasta el corazón que lo hacía palpitar cada vez más rápido, la respiración se le detuvo casi se cae si no fuera porque el venia sonriendo con ella, Lila, fue entonces cuando sintió una punzada de dolor.

-Hola Helga, dijo Arnold, ¿cómo has estado? No te vi en estas vacaciones…

A Helga le sorprendió mucho ese comentario de parte de él, mientras vio que Lila se puso seria por la atención del muchacho hacia ella

-Vamos Arnold allá hay dos asientos vacíos

-Si Lila, está bien… nos vemos más rato Helga

Helga solo lo siguió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada…una vez que llegaron a la Secundaria 118, todos estuvieron buscando un asiento dentro del salón

-Helga, quiero pedirte que me disculpes porque…mmmm…Gerald me pidió que sea su pareja de asiento y pues….yoo…

-No te preocupes Pheebs, ve a sentarte con el cabeza de cepillo, yo me sentare sola…

-¿Puedo ser tu pareja de asiento?

Helga y Phoebe levantaron la mirada sorprendidas…era el chico nuevo

-Soy Richard Adkins, mucho gusto

-Hola yo soy Phoebe y ella es Helga…a Helga le encantaría mucho ser tu pareja de asiento ¿verdad Helga?

-…eehhhmm...bueno para mi es igual si te sientas aquí o allá…

Phoebe soltó una risita por ver nerviosa a su mejor amiga, a lo que Helga le respondió con un codazo…Richard era un chico que venía de Europa, por motivos de trabajo de su padre, tuvieron que mudarse a Hillwood, en el aspecto físico Richard no tenía nada que envidiar a los chicos más populares de la escuela, ya que poseía la sonrisa más encantadora que alguien podía tener, era alto de cabello castaño claro y lacio, tenía una voz muy varonil a pesar de solo tener 15 años…parecía un príncipe.

-Bueno yo ya me voy a mi lugar…nos vemos en el receso Helga…

-Oye zopenco, ¿te quedaras ahí parado viéndome como un tonto?

-jajaja no Helga, solo que me pareces una chica muy hermosa

\- ¿Qué? Oye a mí no me vengas con esas cositas, ¿me oíste?

-Eres muy linda cuando te enojas, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos

Mientras esto sucedía, Arnold que había observado todo, sintió mucho coraje…él al pasar los años se había dado cuenta que amaba a Helga, al principio no lo quería aceptar pero el sentimiento era tan fuerte que no podía negarlo más, se lo había confesado a su mejor amigo Gerald y este se había quedado paralizado al escucharlo…Gerald solo le aconsejo que se sincere con ella…pero Arnold no se animaba a hacerlo, pues creía que ella lo odiaba…

-¿Qué miras Arnold?...el nuevo amigo de Helga está muy guapo ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé Lila

-Se nota que hay mucha química entre esos dos, no dudarían que al terminar el año escolar sean pareja.

Arnold experimento por primera vez lo que son los celos, quiso hacer algo pero sentía que no podía, solo decidió marcar distancia con Helga….así fueron pasando los días y las semanas…

En todo el tiempo que paso Helga se había hecho muy amiga de Richard, pero sus sentimientos nunca cambiaron, a pesar de que Richard le había confesado que se había enamorado de ella, Helga siempre le dijo que solo lo veía como un amigo y que lo quería mucho como eso, un amigo.

Lila por su parte había hecho todo lo posible por enamorar a Arnold como antes, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido nada, ella sabía lo que Arnold sentía por Helga porque lo podía ver en los ojos verdes de él…entonces Lila empezó a tramar algo…

CONTINUARA….


	2. CAPITULO II: 10 años después

**CAPITULO II: 10 AÑOS DESPUES**

… EN INGLATERRA…

Habían ya pasado 10 años en que Helga había partido de Hillwood…desde que ella llegó a Inglaterra se dedicó a estudiar muy duro, trataba siempre de mantenerse muy ocupada para no pensar en nada que la lastimara…una vez que terminó la universidad entró a trabajar a una agencia de publicidad de una revista local muy importante, ella se encargaba de la sección de política, en todo ese tiempo muchos chicos se le habían acercado para invitarla a salir pero ella siempre se negaba, con el único hombre que salía era con Richard, quien también decidió viajar a Inglaterra y estudiar en la misma facultad que ella, él siempre la acompañaba después del desenlace triste que tuvo con cierto cabeza de balón… pero eso sí, siempre solo como amigos.

Helga se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada y se paró frente a la ventana de su cuarto, su mirada se perdió en un punto imaginario… se sentía algo melancólica ya que hoy cumplía 10 años lejos de su familia y de sus amigos pero sobre todo lejos de él…mientras tanto los minutos iban pasando y se convertían en horas, de pronto sonó el teléfono:

H: ¿Aló? ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

N: Hola Helgaaa, soy Natalie… ¿me puede decir por qué no vino a trabajar hoy jovencita?

Natalie trabajaba en la misma revista en que Helga estaban trabajando, ella se encargaba de la sección de espectáculos a nivel nacional e internacional, fue precisamente ahí en donde ambas se conocieron y se hicieron muy amigas…a pesar de ser tan amigas, Helga no le había compartido muchas cosas de su pasado a Natalie…

H: Hola Natt…mmm…esteee…jejeje…justamente estaba pensando en ir y se me pasó el tiempo…

N: Esta bien Hel…amiga tengo que pedirte un gran favor

H: ¿Un favor?... ¿que necesitas?

N: Lo que pasa es que muy pronto se va a casar una actriz que es muy reconocida a nivel internacional…y pues la revista me está mandando a que vaya a cubrir la noticia.

H: ¿Si?...que bien…pero ¿en qué necesitas mi ayuda?

N: Pues, veras Hel…yo tengo que viajar a mi ciudad natal y es de suma importancia…entonces lo que quiero decir es que necesito un reemplazo.

H: ¿Y quieres que te ayude a buscar uno?

N: Quiero que tú seas mi reemplazo

H: ¿Yooo?...pero Natt sabes muy bien que yo no trabajo para la sección de espectáculos…esa no es mi área…

N: Pues quizá esta sea tu oportunidad para que lo sea…además tú sabes que en la sección de espectáculos, todo es más fácil y ganas mucho más dinero que en el de la política…

H: ¿Qué? Natt estás loca…además ¿Por qué yo?

N: Pues porque eres mi mejor amiga y solo confío en ti para cederte mi trabajo…ay por favor Helga, tienes que aceptar porque si no se lo darán a Ruth y tú sabes que ella es una pesada…

H: ¿Ruth?...ayyy nooo…

N: Además hay algo que aún no te he dicho Hel

H: ¿Así?...pues dime

N: El trabajo es en tu país y lo mejor es que es en tu ciudad de nacimiento…

H: ¿Hillwood?

N: Siiiii ¿te imaginas?...viajar a tu querido Hillwood y gratis…aahhh y en primera clase

H: Ah sí claro…

N: ¿Helga, no te emociona la idea?...podrás ver a tus padres y amigos después de años…por favor, di que si

Helga se había quedado en silencio ir a Hillwood sería como regresar al pasado y abrir aquellas heridas que demoraron en cicatrizar…pero ella quería ver a sus padres y a su mejor amiga, Phoebe…

N: Helgaaaa por favoooor…¿sí?...

Fue tanta la insistencia de Natalie que Helga en un impulso dijo:

H: Esta bien Natt…yo te reemplazare…

N: ¿Si? Yeeeeeeeee…jejeje…gracias Hel…hey ya me dijiste que si, así que ya no hay marcha atrás

H: Por favor Natt, estás hablando con Helga G. Pataki…cuando digo que sí es si…jajaja

N: Ok Hel, déjame arreglar las cosas por aquí y te llamare más tarde para decirte el día y la hora de tu viaje…gracias amigaa…

Natalie corto la llamada muy contenta sin embargo Helga no estaba tan tranquila…

-¡Dios mío!... ¿qué voy a hacer si me lo encuentro?...Natalie no me ha dicho en que parte de Hillwood estaré hospedada solo espero que sea un lugar muy lejos del vecindario…de todas formas ya di mi palabra y no puedo arrepentirme – (se decía ella misma)

 **En las oficinas de la revista local…**

-Director Adkins, ya tengo a la persona que me reemplazara para el viaje a Hillwood…

El director de la revista era el papá de Richard y por supuesto él tuvo mucho que ver para que Helga entrara a trabajar ahí

-Que bien Natalie y dime ¿Quién es?

-Es Helga

-¿Helga?...vaya que sorpresa pensé que ella no quería saber nada del área de espectáculos…pero sabiendo que es ella, me siento más tranquilo ya que es muy responsable en su trabajo

-Así es director por eso decidí dejárselo a ella…

-Hola papá, hola Natt – (dijo Richard entrando a la oficina)

-Hola Richard

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Pues Natalie me estaba contando quien sería la persona que la reemplace

-¿Que la reemplace?... ¿por qué, te vas de la empresa Natt? – (dijo Richard con cierto dejo de tristeza que le sorprendió a él mismo)

-Oh no, lo que pasa es que tengo que viajar a mi ciudad natal para arreglar unos asuntos de suma urgencia y es por eso que estaba buscando un reemplazo para el viaje a Hillwood

-¿Y ya encontraste a alguien?... ¿a quién?

-Siii…Helga me reemplazara…

-¿Qué, Helga?... ¿ira a Hillwood?... y… ¿ella ya sabe quiénes se casan?...

-Ah pues me olvide decirle…yo… - (dijo Natalie)

-Yo viajare con ella – (dijo Richard inmediatamente sin dejar que Natalie terminara de hablar)

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Natalie, ella sabía muy bien lo que Richard sentía por Helga pero eso nunca fue impedimento para le naciera un cariño hacia él que con el paso de los años se convirtió en amor

-¿Para qué vas a viajar tu a Hillwood? – (preguntó el padre de Richard)

-Pues para acompañar a Helga, yo seré el camarógrafo…además papá no olvides que yo viví ahí casi un año y pues hice muy buenos amigos…amigos que me gustaría visitar

-Ok hijo si eso deseas, entonces ve…

Richard salió inmediatamente de la oficina de su padre para ir a la de Helga pero no estaba, la secretaria le dijo que ella había faltado, así que decidió ir lo más rápido posible a su departamento…

-Hola Richard ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo a esta hora?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo Helga… ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la oficina?

-Pues…jejeje…me sentía cansada – (sobando su brazo)

-Natt me conto que aceptaste ser su reemplazo

-Ohh…no me lo recuerdes, me insistió tanto que no me quedo de otra que aceptar

Richard estaba muy serio tanto que le sorprendió a Helga

-¿Qué pasa?... pareciera que te molesta que viaje…

-¿Helga, sabes de quien es la boda?

-Pues bueeeno… me olvide preguntárselo a Natt ¿pero en qué cambiaría las cosas que yo lo sepa?...creo que en nada…

-Eso lo dices porque aún no lo sabes

-¡Criminal! Richard….haber dime ¿Quién se casa?...

-El que se casa es A….

… **.CONTINUARA….**


	3. CAPITULO III: RECUERDOS

**Volví a re subir el capítulo porque me di cuenta que habían algunos errores…les pido mil disculpas : ) …. Gracias por las sugerencias y por leerme**

 **CAPITULO III: RECUERDOS**

-El que se casa es Arnold…

Helga abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar ese nombre, sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón…

-¿Ahora dime Helga… aun sabiendo esto…regresaras? – (pregunto Richard)

-¿Qué…Arnold…se casa? – (dijo Helga con un hilo de voz)

-Así es Helga…Arnold se casa con la famosa actriz Lila Sawyer…es por eso que es una boda de suma importancia para la farándula internacional

Helga no podía hablar sentía como si algo le impidiera abrir la boca…después de varios intentos al fin dijo:

-Ah…pues…que bien por el cabeza de balón…su sueño de toda la vida se le hizo realidad…me alegro por él…

-A mí no me puedes engañar Helga, sé que el saber esto te ha afectado

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Richard?... ¿qué me duele? Pues sí, me duele y mucho…pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Pues no vayas…allí solo te harás más daño

-¿más daño?...si soporte la separación entonces puedo soportar cualquier otra cosa…además le di mi palabra a Natt y no puedo fallarle…no te preocupes por mi…

-Pues no te dejare ir sola…ya le dije al director de la revista que yo iré también a Hillwood

-¿Qué?...yo no necesito niñeras Richard…tienes que quedarte aquí…

-Ya tome una decisión Helga…el que te está hablando en estos momentos no es tu amigo sino tu jefe

-Está bien Richard…has lo que quieras…ahora déjame sola por favor que necesito hacer algunas cosas…

Después de despedir a Richard, Helga se quedó parada en medio de su sala no sabía qué hacer, sentía muchas ganas de tener a Arnold ahí parado en frente para poder reclamarle tantas cosas…pero eso era imposible…entro a su habitación, se tumbó en su cama, cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar…

… **.RECUERDO DE HELGA….**

Habían ya pasado tres meses desde que se iniciaron las clases; Helga podía ver que Arnold se encontraba cada vez más cerca de Lila y más lejos de ella, el rumor que se originó en las vacaciones fue desmentido por él; sin embargo, como iban las cosas muy pronto se vendrían nuevos rumores y a Helga le dolía el corazón cada vez que se imaginaba a Arnold y a Lila juntos…

Llegó el viernes, todos los alumnos de la escuela PS 118 salían muy apresurados de clases…ese día Phoebe le había dicho a Helga que se iría a tomar un helado con Gerald, es por eso que la rubia estaba saliendo sola del colegio…de pronto sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro:

-Hola Helga, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Arnold!...estoy bien gracias

-¿Puedo acompañarte de camino a tu casa?

-¿Eh?...pero… ¿por qué, Arnoldo?

\- Pues hace mucho tiempo que no hemos conversado y pues quería hablarte… ¿puedo?… ¿te acompaño?

Helga estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo articular palabra y solo asintió con la cabeza…mientras iban caminando los rubios conversaban sobre las clases del día e intercambiaban opiniones sobre el debate que hubo con la profesora de historia…cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta de la casa de Helga, ella dijo:

-Bien ya llegamos cabeza de balón ¿no querrás que te deje entrar o sí?

-Pues, veras Helga quiero decirte algo y que mejor lugar que la comodidad y la privacidad de tu casa para hacerlo

Arnold sabía que después de la escuela, Helga siempre paraba sola ya que Bob estaría trabajando en su emporio, Miriam en la terapia y pues Olga en Europa estudiando…

-Está bien cabezón, puedes entrar…

-Gracias Helga

Una vez dentro, Helga invito a Arnold a que se sentase mientras ella preparaba un jugo y palomitas de maíz, cuando ya estuvo listo todo decidieron ver una película de terror, ahí Arnold pudo darse cuenta que Helga amaba ese tipo de películas, una vez que terminaron, prendieron la radio para escuchar algo de música, cuando de pronto sonó una canción que Arnold desde hace mucho tiempo se la quiso dedicar a Helga.

 _Sabes no pido nada más_ _  
_ _Que estar entre tus brazos_ _  
_ _Y huir de todo el mal_ _  
_ _Que a todo he renunciado_ _  
_ _Por estar junto a ti_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sentado uno al costado del otro, mientras la canción seguía sonando…

 _Sabes no dejo de pensar_ _  
_ _Que estoy enamorado_ _  
_ _Te quiero confesar_ _  
_ _Que soy solo un esclavo_ _  
_ _Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

Arnold pensaba que era el momento indicado para poder decirle a Helga todo lo que sentía; entonces, la miro fijamente y tomó sus manos…Helga estaba tan asustada de que en su mirada él descubriera todo el amor que ella siempre trato de ocultar, en ese momento quiso salir corriendo como en otras veces lo había hecho, pero sus extremidades no le respondían…

 __ _Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser_ _  
_ _Encendiste la luz_ _  
_ _Me llenaste de fe_ _  
_ _Tanto tiempo busque_ _  
_ _Pero al fin te encontré_ _  
_ _Tan perfecta como te imagine_

-Helga yo…mmm… lo que quería decirte es que… - (empezó a hablar Arnold)

-¿Que pasa Arnold? Dime

 __ _Como aguja en un pajar_ _  
_ _Te busque sin cesar_ _  
_ _Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_ _  
_ _Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_ _  
_ _Tan perfecta como te imagine_ _  
_

-Hay algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo; pero, no me atrevía a decírtelo por… por Richard

-¿Richard? Y ¿qué tiene que ver él?

-Helga ¿Richard te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?…Richard es solo mi amigo…

-¿De verdad? – (pregunto Arnold)

 __ _Sabes te quiero confesar_ _  
_ _Que te encuentro irresistible_ _  
_ _No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_ _  
_ _Por quedarme cerca de ti_

-Helga, desde hace un tiempo yo…me he dado cuenta que siento algo especial por ti…tú me gustas…

En ese momento Helga no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban…

-¿Será verdad lo que me está diciendo? …. ¿Es esto un sueño? – (Pensaba Helga)

 __ _Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser_ _  
_ _Encendiste la luz_ _  
_ _Me llenaste de fe_ _  
_ _Tanto tiempo busque_ _  
_ _Pero al fin te encontré_ _  
_ _Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Helga no pudo contener las lágrimas por la emoción que sentía

-Arnold…. Yo….yo te amo

 __ _Como aguja en un pajar_ _  
_ _Te busque sin cesar_ _  
_ _Como huella en el mar_ _  
_ _Tan difícil de hallar_ _  
_ _Tanto tiempo busque_ _  
_ _Pero al fin te encontré_ _  
_ _Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Arnold secó las lágrimas de Helga y se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro y es ahí cuando ella levanto la mirada y se clavó en los verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto y se perdió en ellos, él por su parte no soportaba las ganas de besarla, pero antes de hacerlo le dijo:

-Helga yo también te amo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Helga no pudo responder porque sus deseos fueron más rápidos y de un impulso estiró sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Arnold y lo besó, al principio fue un roce solamente pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el amor fluía y el beso se hacía más intenso.

 __ _Sabes no pido nada más_ _  
_ _Que estar entre tus brazos..._

 _ **(SABES – REIK)**_

… **.FIN DEL RECUERDO DE HELGA….**

Lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas rosadas de Helga…

-Te amo Arnold – (se dijo) – y es inútil que intente olvidarte porque simplemente no puedo, yo te amare toda mi vida…pensar que éramos tan felices pero creo que tú nunca me amaste como yo a ti…

El sonido del teléfono hizo que Helga dejara sus pensamientos de lado…era Natalie informándole que mañana a primera hora tendría que salir de viaje…luego de haber colgado la llamada se dispuso a hacer su maleta y mientras lo hacía millones de sentimientos se agolpaban en su corazón.

-No puedo creer que mañana estaré en Hillwood, podre ver nuevamente a Phoebe, a Bob y Miriam…aunque no puedo engañarme, sé muy bien que a la única persona que quiero volver a ver es a Arnold…pero él…se casará con Lila… ¿Por qué Arnold?... ¿por qué?…¿acaso no me amabas tanto como solías decírmelo?...quisiera saber cómo se hace para olvidar, definitivamente es falso cuando dicen que el tiempo lo olvida todo, porque ni 10 años han podido borrar todo lo que siento por ti – (se decía ella misma)

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Richard fue a recoger a Helga para irse juntos a el aeropuerto…al llegar se encontraron con la famosa modelo Olga Pataki…

Olga también se encontraba en Inglaterra, ella decidió viajar unos años antes de que Helga también decidiera hacerlo.

-Hola hermanita bebe… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que viajarías a Hillwood?

-Hola Olga -.-…pues fue algo que surgió de repente

-Te voy a extrañar hermanitaaaa….buuuuu

-Aish Olga no seas exagerada, volveré antes de un mes…

-Cuídate mucho por favor y saluda a papi y a mami de mi parte…diles que pronto iré a visitarlos

-Está bien Olga…nos vemos en un mes…Adiós.

…El avión despegó, dejando a una Olga con lágrimas en los ojos…

-jajaja que exagerada es Olga

-Ni que lo digas Richard, ella siempre ha sido así

\- ¿Si?... ¿Y me puedes explicar porque estas así? – (pregunto Richard)

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo así?

\- Estas con ánimos muy cambiantes pasas de la tristeza a la alegría en tan solo cuestión de segundos… ¿estas, nerviosa?

\- ¿Que? estás loco…más bien yo no sé a qué estas yendo tu a Hillwood

-Ya te dije porque, te defenderé y te protegeré de ciertas personas desagradables y además soy el camarógrafo

-Aish…pequeño gran detalle – (dijo Helga con cierto tono de fastidio fingido)

Mientras el avión iba sobrevolando, Helga, observaba por la ventana la inmensidad del cielo y pensaba en que así era su amor por Arnold pero así también era la distancia que los separaba…

… **CONTINUARA…**


	4. CAPITULO IV: HILLWOOD

**CAPITULO IV: HILLWOOD**

Helga se había quedado dormida…al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que todos, dentro del avión, estaban preparándose para el aterrizaje… una vez ya, en el aeropuerto de Hillwood, la rubia pudo observar que cierta chica oriental la esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Hola Helga!...hola Richard – saludo Phoebe muy emocionada

-¡Phoebe!...te extrañe mucho amiga

-Yo también te extrañé Helga, estoy feliz que hayas decidido venir a Hillwood, después de diez años.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron fuerte…Helga, por la emoción, no se había dado cuenta que su amiga llegó a recibirla con cierto joven.

-Hola Pataki ¿cómo te ha tratado Inglaterra?

-¿Qué tal cabeza de cepillo?...pues muy bien, gracias

Gerald y Richard cruzaron las miradas, el moreno por compañerismo y fidelidad a su mejor amigo no le extendió la mano al inglés

-Hola Richard – dijo escuetamente Gerald

-¿Qué tal Gerald? qué bueno que decidiste venir solo con tu novia, y no con cierta persona que es tan desagradable

\- ¿Qué dices? Habla claramente y dime ¿a quién te refieres?– dijo Gerald con un tono molesto

-¡Gerald! Por favor – dijo Phoebe

-Haber chicos se callan los dos ¿sí?...dejen de comportarse como niños y vayamos a buscar un taxi para irme a casa, que me siento sumamente agotada – dijo Helga

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron a un taxi que segundos antes Phoebe había conseguido…

-Helga – empezó a hablar Phoebe – esta noche te haremos una cena de bienvenida en mi casa; todos los chicos se esforzaron mucho en prepararlo, así que no aceptare un no, como respuesta.

-Phoebe yo….

-No Helga, te espero hoy a las 6 en mi casa y Richard, tú también estas invitado

\- ¿Qué? Pero solo es reunión de amigos, amor, él no es bienvenido –Dijo Gerald fastidiado

-¡Gerald!... discúlpalo Richard y por supuesto que eres bienvenido….

Diciendo esto Gerald y Phoebe bajaron primero del auto

Helga no había tenido tiempo de notar el altercado entre Gerald y Richard, ya que estaba ocupada en sus propios pensamientos, el taxi, en el que se encontraba, había hecho un recorrido por lugares que ella conocía muy bien, a pesar de haber pasado diez largos años…recordaba todo aquello que había vivido en esas calles, momentos de felicidad pero también de tristeza…habían cambiado algunas avenidas del vecindario; sin embargo, sus sentimientos que fueron compartidos en esos lugares seguían intactos.

La joven rubia había decidido quedarse en la casa de sus padres, todo el tiempo necesario…apenas hubo llegado, se despidió de Richard, quien se dirigía a su hotel, bajó del taxi y entro a su casa. Allí, sus padres la estaban esperando para darle la bienvenida ya que les alegraba mucho verla, la relación entre ellos había mejorado y en varias oportunidades Bob y Miriam habían ido a Inglaterra a visitarla a ella y a Olga.

-Hola Helga, ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Bien Bob, solo algo cansada

-Ve a descansar Helga, te despertaré cuando la comida esté lista

-Oh, gracias Miriam…pero los chicos me han preparado una reunión de bienvenida y cenaré con ellos, si no les molesta…mañana podríamos comer juntos…

-Está bien, no hay problema pequeña dama…

Después de que Helga hubo terminado de hablar con sus padres fue corriendo a su habitación para poder realizar una llamada.

P: ¿Aló?

H: Hola Phoebe…acabo de instalarme en mi cuarto

P: Hola Helga; no me digas que estas llamando, para decirme que no vendrás hoy

H: Pues no…¿acaso, no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga?

P: mmm…dime Helga…¿Qué quieres?

H: Tengo una curiosidad…mmm… ¿quiénes irán hoy a la cena que me están organizando?

P: Pues mmm estarán Rhonda y Harold, que por cierto están esperando a su primer bebé…

H: Wau que emocionante, ese niño rosa sí que se sacó la lotería con Rhonda…y ¿Quién más ira?

P: mmm…Helga, si te preocupa que Arnold vaya a estar, pues pierde cuidado, él no ira

Helga sintió una gran desilusión ya que a pesar de todo quería verlo

H: ¿Qué?... ¿por qué dices eso Phoebe?...solo preguntaba por simple curiosidad

P: Helgaa… a mí no me puedes engañar…además él no sabe que volviste….

H: Ahh pues que bueno…eso me alegra – (dijo Helga con un tono triste)

P: Él… – (Dudó Phoebe en continuar hablando)

H: ¿Qué pasa Phoebs?

P: Es que hace varias semanas que no sabemos nada de él y algunos piensan que es porque ha estado muy ocupado…mmm…preparando su boda

Una punzada en el corazón, es lo que sintió Helga al oír lo que le decía su amiga.

H: …Pues era de suponerse y que bueno que no irá, porque no quiero verlo – Dijo Helga

P: Lo que tú digas Helga…que no se te olvide que te espero hoy a las 6…

H: Ahí estaré, nos vemos más tarde…

Eran como las 3 de la tarde en una cafetería cerca de la avenida central de Hillwood…un joven alto y moreno esperaba a su amigo…Gerald miró su reloj por quinta vez, pensando en por qué demoraba tanto…

-Hola Gerald disculpa por la demora – dijo Arnold sentándose

-Viejo, pensé que ya no ibas a llegar ¿qué paso?

-Estuve con Lila revisando unas revistas para el buffet del matrimonio…

-¿No pudiste dejarlo para después?...llevo casi media hora esperándote

-Tú sabes cómo es Lila…era imposible zafarme de ella…

-No, no sé cómo es ella…y no quiero saberlo tampoco

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?, Pareces molesto...ya me disculpe por la demora

-No Arnold, no estoy molesto porque llegaste tarde…estoy molesto ¡¿por qué no sé cuándo vas a parar toda esa farsa?!

-¿Farsa?... ¿a qué farsa te refieres, Gerald?...no te entiendo...

-¿No me entiendes? ...Hablo del matrimonio con Lila

-¿mi matrimonio?

-si…bien Arnold, hemos sido amigos toda la vida, quiero que te sinceres conmigo…

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?

-Que pasa te digo a ti Arnold… ¿Estás enamorado de Lila?... ¿acaso ya olvidaste a Hel… - Dijo Gerald siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por Arnold

-No…no la nombres por favor…

-Pero, ¿Por qué?...

Arnold se quedó en silencio…

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? ¿Por qué te quedas en silencio?

-No entiendo, ¿a qué viene todo esto?... ¿por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas?

-Porque no quiero que te equivoques y sufras

El rubio sabía que no podía engañar a Gerald

-Gerald…yo no estoy enamorado de Lila, a quien amo es… a Helga… siempre la he amado y el día en que ella se fue; se llevó mi vida, se llevó mis sueños, mis ilusiones.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no la fuiste a buscar? y sobre todo ¿por qué te vas a casar con Lila?

-¡Porque Helga se fue con Richard!… ¡ella me dejo por él!…

-¿Qué?...esa es la estupidez más grande del mundo...ella te amaba más que a su vida

-¡Su mismo padre me lo dijo, cuando fui a buscarla!

\- Pues yo no lo creo

-Igual ya no tiene importancia, no puedo dejar a Lila…me siento muy agradecido con ella, porque siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome, por mí dejo muchos de sus sueños.

-Pero así no debe ser, si tú te casas con alguien debe ser por amor, no solo por agradecimiento

-¿Amor?... para mí eso ya no existe – Dijo Arnold muy serio

-¡Arnold!

-¡Gerald, ya!...además, ella debe estar muy feliz en estos momentos a miles de kilómetros de aquí ¿no? – Arnold dijo esto poniéndose de pie

-¡Pero, viejo reacciona!…

-¡Basta Gerald, da igual! tengo que irme, porque mi novia me espera…quedé en llevarla a cenar

Arnold se dio la vuelva para irse del lugar cuando de repente Gerald dijo algo que lo detuvo

-Arnold…ella está aquí

Arnold se quedó petrificado al escuchar esa afirmación de Gerald

-¿Qué estás diciendo Gerald?...¿quién está aquí?

-Helga – dijo inmediatamente el moreno

-¿Me estás diciendo…que está en…Hillwood?

-Así es, llegó hoy en la mañana, precisamente Phoebe y yo fuimos al aeropuerto a darle la bienvenida

-¿Qué?... ¿esto es una broma? ¿Verdad?

-No Arnold, ¿Cómo crees que te bromearía con eso?

-Pero, es que hace diez años se fue… ¡diez años Gerald! ¡¿Por qué tiene que aparecer justamente ahora que me voy a casar?!

-Arnold, desde que Lila se metió a la actuación, se hizo muy reconocida a nivel mundial; tan es así, que en la agencia de publicidad en donde trabaja Helga, querían obtener la primicia y la mandaron a ella para que cubra la noticia.

-¡¿Qué?!...pero, no puede ser posible

-Así es viejo…tarde o temprano se verán las caras frente a frente

\- ¿Y…llegó sola? O ¿con Richard?

-Pues, llego con Richard

-No sé ni para que pregunté, eso era de suponerse…

-Hoy los chicos, le realizaran una cena de bienvenida, en casa de Phoebe... ¿podrás ir?

-No, y si pudiera tampoco iría, así me muera de las ganas por verla...ya tengo que irme Gerald…adiós.

Arnold iba manejando su auto y mientras lo hacía estaba muy pensativo, recordaba los bellos momentos que pasó con Helga; entonces, empezó a recordar aquella vez en que se hicieron novios…de pronto una lágrima empezó cruzarse por sus mejillas….no podía seguir conduciendo en ese estado, así que se estacionó cerca de un parque.

-¡cielos!... ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte Helga?... ¿por qué a pesar de tu engaño yo te sigo amando?

… **.FLASH BACK….**

-Hola Arnold…

-¿Lila? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Arnold sorprendido, al ver que Lila había sido quien tocó el timbre de la puerta de su casa

-Me siento muy triste por lo que me acabo de enterar, no quiero que se burlen de ti Arnold, tú sabes que te quiero demasiado y lo que menos quisiera es que sufras…

-¿A qué te refieres, Lila? No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo…

-Arnold, Helga te está engañando…con…Richard

-¿Qué? Estas loca Lila, Helga y yo nos amamos, ella no sería capaz de hacer eso

-¿Por qué crees…que ella canceló la cita, que tenía contigo hoy?

-¿Tú, como sabes que teníamos una cita?

-Porque me encontré con Richard, iba con un ramo de claveles, a encontrarse con su novia

-Richard, ¿tiene novia?

-Su novia es Helga… me contó que estuvieron peleados por cosas que pasaron entre ellos, y por despecho ella estuvo contigo pero que ahora las cosas ya se aclararon y hasta piensan viajar juntos a Inglaterra.

-¡¿Qué? Eso no puede ser cierto, Lila! – Dijo Arnold levantando la voz

-Si deseas, acompáñame al parque de la ciudad, ellos se encontraran ahí…

… **.END FLASH BACK….**

Un policía sacó de sus cavilaciones a Arnold, diciéndole que estaba estacionado en un lugar prohibido y lo invito a retirarse….Arnold empezó a conducir nuevamente, esta vez sin detenerse.

 **CONTNUARA…**

 _ **Saludos especiales para Eli-mont …gracias por tus comentarios : )**_


	5. CAPITULO V: LA CENA DE BIENVENIDA

**CAPITULO V: LA CENA DE BIENVENIDA**

Lila se encontraba en su casa muy emocionada con los preparativos de su boda, faltaban tan solo dos semanas, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado que su padre le estaba llamando…

-¡Lila, te buscan! – grito el padre de la pelirroja

-¿es Arnold, papá?...¡que felicidad!…

Lila bajo inmediatamente de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pues pensaba que era Arnold el que había llegado a buscarla, pero…

-Hola Lila ¿Cómo has estado?

Toda la emoción que la muchacha tenía se le quito en un santiamén, al ver que la persona que estaba parada fuera de su casa no era su amado rubio

-Richard, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a contarte las buenas nuevas…aunque, no creo que sean buenas para ti

-No me digas que viniste con…

-Así es Lila, estoy aquí con Helga

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?...por lo menos me imagino que ya son novios, ¿no?

-¡No Lila!...he hecho todo lo posible, pero Helga aun ama al imbécil de tu noviecito

-El imbécil eres tu Richard, eres un incapaz…no has podido enamorar a Helga

-¡Pero ¿qué quieres haga?!...no voy a forzarla ¿no?

\- ¡Y ¿por qué no?!...¡pórtate como un hombre Richard!

-Ya veré que hago, ahora solo vine a decirte que ella regresó…hoy sus amigos le harán una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de Phoebe…aahh me olvidaba Helga y yo seremos quien cubra la noticia de tu boda para la revista local de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Así? Jajaja, que divertido será ver a Helga llorar, mientras Arnold me dé, el "Si acepto" en la iglesia… después de todo las noticas que me trajiste, si son buenas…

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso… a mí me preocupa, quizá Arnold se arrepienta en el último minuto y te deje

-¡Eso no pasara!... y ahora vete porque mi novio llegará en cualquier momento

-Nos vemos luego Lila…adiós

Una hora más tarde…

-Hola Lila ¿estas lista?

-Hola amor – Lila fue corriendo a abrazar y besar a Arnold

-¿A dónde quiere ir a cenar? – dijo Arnold con un tono desganado

-Querido me entere que hoy llegó Helga y que le harán una cena de bienvenida en casa de Phoebe

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Eso no importa cariño, ¿Qué dices, vamos?

-No Lila si deseas puedes ir tú sola…yo estoy algo cansado y mañana tengo que madrugar para ir al trabajo.

-Está bien amor; entonces, puedo aprovechar la reunión para repartir las invitaciones de nuestra boda ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?...puedes entregarlo otro día

-mmm ¿Por qué no quieres que las entregue, hoy?... ¿temes a algo?

-¿Yo?...a nada…has lo que desees Lila

-Ok amor – dijo Lila besando a Arnold…

Arnold y Lila se despidieron y él volvió a subir a su auto para regresarse a su casa, mientras lo hacía iba pensando en qué diferentes eran los besos de ella, de aquella rubia que aún lo volvía loco…

-Esos labios tan dulces, tan tiernos…pero… ¡¿Qué me pasa?... ¿en qué estoy pensado?! – se dijo muy molesto el cabeza de balón

En la casa de Phoebe todo estaba listo para la cena, iban llegando los invitados, todos estaban emocionados de poder ver nuevamente a Helga, cuando Helga llego todos le tiraron pica pica y serpentinas.

-Hola Helga, has cambiado mucho – dijo Sid, que llevaba en brazos a su primer hijo

-Hola Sid, ¿cómo te ha ido con Lorena?

-Nos ha ido muy bien…gracias – respondió Lorena

-Se nota que el viaje a Inglaterra te ha sentado muy bien, Helga…está muy hermoso tu traje de hoy

-Gracias Rhonda, pues algo de moda aprendí… wau sí que ha crecido mucho esa barriga

-Así es Helga ya entre al sexto mes de embarazo…pero el que tiene más antojos es Harold

-Helga es verdad ¿que trabajas en una agencia de publicidad con tu hermana?

-Así es Nadine, Olga es la modelo de la revista…y ¿cómo esta Peapod?

-Está muy bien…no pudo venir hoy porque le tocó el turno de la noche en el trabajo, me dijo que le disculparas…

-Oh, que no se preocupe…ya habrá otra oportunidad de reunirnos

Los chicos bombardeaban de preguntas a Helga, mientras Phoebe y Gerald bailaban, Harold ya iba por el tercer plato de bocaditos que se comía a escondidas de Rhonda, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre, a todos les pareció extraño puesto que ya no esperaban a nadie más.

-Hola a todos ¿Cómo están?

-¡Lila! – dijeron todos al unísono

Helga al ver a Lila entrar pensó que quizá había venido con…

-No te emociones Helga, mi novio no pudo venir

-No Lila, yo…. no estaba….

-Arnold está muy agotado por todos los preparativos de la boda, así que solamente vine yo

En ese momento Helga quiso salir corriendo, pero Phoebe la detuvo

-No Helga, no le des el gusto a esa de verte así

Helga miro fijamente a su amiga y pudo sentir su apoyo

-Gracias Phoebe, no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Helga en voz baja

-Amigos quiero aprovechar esta reunión para entregarles a cada uno sus respectivas invitaciones para mi boda, a mi amor y a mí nos encantaría que nos acompañen ese día

-¿Habrá mucha comida? – pregunto Harold pero enseguida recibió una mirada fulminante de su esposa

-Desde luego que si Harold….Helga me han informado que tú serás la que cubra la noticia para la revista local de Inglaterra

-Así es Lila – respondió Helga

-Pues bien, a ti te daré un lugar especial dentro de la iglesia, no estarás junto con los demás periodistas y reporteros…Bueno amigos ya me tengo que ir, mi novio me está esperando, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta.

Diciendo esto Lila se fue dejando a una Helga sumida en la más grande de las tristezas…horas después se dio por terminada la reunión, la rubia de ojos azules no tenía ánimos de llegar a su casa, así que decidió quedarse en la casa de Phoebe.

-¿Helga quieres hablar? – (pregunto Phoebe, viendo como su amiga se perdía en sus pensamientos)

-Lo que quiero en estos momentos, Phoebe, es un abrazo

Phoebe abrazo a Helga, mientras ella empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas

-Lo amo Phoebe, lo amo demasiado….estos 10 años pasaron en vano en lo que a mis sentimientos se refiere

-Helga, dime ¿qué pasó? nunca me contaste porque decidiste irte así tan de repente…ustedes eran tan felices, eran la pareja perfecta, lo último que recuerdo era que tú estabas como loca porque ya llegaba el día en que iban a celebrar su segundo mes juntos

… **FLASH BACK…**

Helga estaba conversando con su mejor amiga muy emocionada porque se acercaba el día en que iba a festejar el segundo mes junto a su querido Arnold, Phoebe le estaba dando consejos sobre qué regalo le podía hacer al cabeza de balón…Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Lorena y Carla (estas dos últimas se habían incorporado al grupo en el penúltimo año de la secundaria) se acercaron para también participar de la conversación…poco a poco se fueron formando más parejitas dentro del salón: Rhonda y Harold, Sheena y Eugene, Nadine y Peapod, Lorena y Sid, Carla y Stinky.

Días después, Phoebe y Helga estaban intercambiando ideas con sus amigas de la escuela cuando:

-hola mi amor ¿ya estas lista para irnos? – dijo Arnold abrazando a Helga por atrás

-Si mi amor, ya estoy lista – contestó Helga, con una sonrisa grande y un poco sonrojada

-Helga, hoy estamos 17 de septiembre… ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos mañana, a celebrar nuestro tercer mes, juntos?

-Déjalo Arnoldo esta vez, ¡te voy sorprender!

-¿Así? ¿Y qué harás?

-Sorpresa cabezón, no te lo diré ahora

-jajaja lo que tú digas Helga, estoy en sus manos, princesa….dijo Arnold plantándole un beso en los labios

Los rubios estaban tan enamorados y cómodos que se habían olvidado que sus amigos los estaban esperando

-Hay chicooos yaaa vámonos – les grito Phoebe

-Si viejo…tenemos que apurarnos para hacer el trabajo

La parejita iba haciendo planes mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Phoebe para hacer la tarea en grupo que la Profesora Smith les había dejado.

… **.END FLASH BACK….**

-Siempre respeté tu silencio, Helga, pero ahora quiero que me lo digas – Le habló Phoebe muy seriamente – ¿Por qué terminaron?

Helga aun con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a contarle a su amiga lo que sucedió aquella tarde de septiembre…

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo…si es así, háganmelo saber…**_

 _ **Quería comentarles que tendré que viajar y no podre actualizar hasta el día lunes : ( ténganme paciencia please! … nos leeremos pronto**_


	6. CAPITULO VI: RESPUESTAS Y MOTIVOS

**CAPITULO VI: RESPUESTAS Y MOTIVOS**

… **.FLASH BACK…**

Era ya de noche, cuando una adolescente rubia llegó a su casa muy cansada, después de la reunión con su grupo de la escuela…cuando su padre la vio entrar, le dijo que se dirija a la sala de trofeos porque quería conversar con ella, ya en el lugar, le dijo:

-Helga, estoy dispuesto a apoyarte, en lo que tú desees

-¿Qué?... ¿a qué te refieres Bob?..

-¿Por qué te sorprendes, niña?

-¿Qué bicho te pico?

-Ninguno, solo que me he dado cuenta, que tú debes escoger tu profesión

-¿Qué?...

-Lo que quiero decir, es que te apoyaré en tus estudios de periodismo

Helga se quedó sumamente sorprendida; porque, anteriormente el mismo Bob se había encargado de hacer notar, su disconformidad por la carrera que Helga quería estudiar, él quería que la rubia estudie administración para que en el futuro se haga cargo del emporio de localizadores…

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, papá?

-Claro que si…pero, hay una condición

-¿Y cuál es? – dijo Helga levantando una ceja

-Estudiarás periodismo; pero, lo harás en Inglaterra

-¿Qué?...¿Inglaterra, pero por qué?

-Escuché que es un buen lugar para estudiar esa carrera; además, estarás junto con Olga

-Pero, Bob…yo…

-Y bien ¿qué dices Helga?...estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en los gastos para tu viaje a Europa y todo el tiempo que te tome estudiar la profesión que tú siempre quisiste…

-Déjame analizarlo Bob, ahora me voy a mi cuarto

-Está bien… no demores en darme una respuesta… que descanses Helga.

Helga, no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en la propuesta que Bob le había hecho, si bien es cierto, ella siempre quiso estudiar periodismo y esperaba con ansias el día que termine la escuela secundaria, para largarse lejos de Arnold y de la señorita perfección…pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ella tiene una relación con el cabeza de balón, y no podría irse porque eso implicaría separarse del rubio…Al día siguiente, Helga se sentía tan cansada, pero a la vez emocionada ya que hoy cumplía un mes más con Arnold y ya habían hecho planes…la rubia aun no quería salir de la cama, cuando de pronto, sonó su celular:

-¿Hola? … ¿Richard?

-Hola Helga ¿cómo estás? ….

-Pues, aun un poco dormida…¿a qué debo tu llamada, tan temprano?

-Eehh … veras, hoy me regreso a Inglaterra

-¡¿Queeeee?!...Richard…¿por qué?...

-Sucedió algo inesperado y tengo que volver

-Pero…

-Helga no quiero irme sin despedirme, por favor ve al parque de la ciudad hoy a las dos, quizá, sea la última vez que no veamos, te estaré esperando…

A Helga le daba mucha tristeza, que Richard se vaya, pues ella había aprendido a quererlo, como un hermano

-¡criminal! A las dos quede en encontrarme con el cabeza de balón…..pero Richard es mi amigo y solo será por última vez, sé que Arnold me entenderá – pensaba la rubia

Helga se había cambiado muy rápido para ir a encontrarse con Richard y poder despedirse, había quedado en juntarse con Arnold una hora más tarde, ella no había dicho el motivo real, a su novio, por el cual estaba postergando el encuentro, inventó solo una excusa….Ya en el parque estaba esperando Richard, pensando en que si todo el amor que sentía por Helga, justificaría lo que iba a hacer, minutos más tarde.

-Hola Helga, que hermosa que estas hoy…

-Hola, ojos lindos ¿cómo has estado? – hablo Helga con cierto dejo de tristeza por el distanciamiento de quien ella creía su amigo

-Helga…¿es cierto que tu padre te propuso que viajaras a Inglaterra, para realizar tus estudios de periodismo?

-¿Y tú, como sabes eso?...

-Pues…tu padre me lo dijo hoy en la mañana, cuando fui a la tienda de localizadores….

Lo que Helga no sabía, era que cuando Richard se hubo enterado de la propuesta de Bob, se comunicó inmediatamente con Lila, para planear algo…

\- Si deseas…podemos ¿irnos juntos?

-¿Qué?...estas demente, yo no me iré y justamente hoy se lo diré a mi padre

-Renunciaras a tus sueños ¿por Arnold?

-Mi sueño es y será estar con Arnold…tu jamás lo vas a entender – dijo Helga empezando a sentirse molesta

-Helga te ves tan hermosa cuando te enojas, siempre te lo dije ¿no?… ¿te puedo dar un abrazo? ¿Por última vez?

-Pues… mmm… está bien, nada mas no te aproveches – la rubia no pudo negarse a la petición de su "amigo"

Richard extendió sus brazos para envolver a Helga, ella accedió y también se acercó, sin pensarlo dos veces, el inglés la besó…a lo lejos una feliz Lila se deleitaba con lo que estaba observando mientras un rubio con cabeza de balón, decidió salir corriendo.

Helga sin saber que Arnold los había visto, empujo a Richard y le gritó:

-¿Qué te pasa estúpido?… ¿porque has hecho eso?

-Perdóname Helga, pero no pude resistirme

-Tú sabes muy bien que soy la novia de Arnold y lo amo

-Está bien Helga, perdóname por favor… será mejor que me vaya…

-¡¿Qué hubiese pasado, si Arnold nos veía?!...

-Perdóname Hel, no volverá a pasar… porque ya no me verás mas

-Está bien, te perdono… - dijo Helga un poco arrepentida por haberle gritado a Richard, pensando que sería la última vez que lo vería

-cuídate mucho preciosa…Adiós.

Helga estaba muy nerviosa por lo sucedido…ya eran las tres de la tarde, a esa hora había quedado en encontrarse con Arnold, fue corriendo al lugar, en que habían quedado, pero Arnold aún no estaba; entonces, decidió sentarse en una de las bancas, que habían en el lugar…. Ya iban a dar las cuatro de la tarde y Arnold no se aparecía, Helga empezó a molestarse, marcó el número de celular del rubio, pero estaba apagado…ella decidió ir a su casa a buscarlo.

En la habitación de Arnold:

-Lila será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, quiero estar solo

-Está bien Arnold me iré; pero, no se te olvide que me gustas mucho y te amo, estoy dispuesta a todo para que te olvides de esa – diciendo esto, Lila salió del cuarto de Arnold

Lila estaba bajando las escaleras de la habitación de Arnold cuando ve a una Helga sorprendida parada al final del pasillo

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Lila, saliendo del cuarto de mi novio?

\- ¿Tu novio? Vaya vaya, a la hora que te acuerdas que tienes novio

\- ¿De qué hablas, Lila?

Arnold al escuchar las voces de las dos señoritas discutiendo, decidió salir de su cuarto

-¿Qué haces aquí Helga?

-¿Qué? ¡Criminal! Arnoldo yo soy la que debería preguntar que hacías tú, con Lila en tu habitación

-No es de tu incumbencia Helga, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa estúpido? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-Así que pensabas irte con Richard a Inglaterra…¿No?

-¿Qué?...¿cómo sabes lo de Inglaterra?

-¡¿Ahhh, o sea que es cierto?!

-No, Arnold no es cierto, yo…

-Dime una cosa Helga, ¿tampoco es cierto que te besaste con Richard, hoy en el parque?

-¿Qué?...o sea….que…¿nos viste?

-¡Pues sí y ya me entere de todo tu estúpido plan!

-¡¿De qué plan hablas?!

-¡Déjame decirte que tú no deberías estudiar periodismo Helga, sino deberías estudiar actuación ya que eres una excelente actriz!

-¡¿Por qué dices eso Arnold, que te pasa?...Me estas lastimando!

-¡Por favor Helga, deja ya tu papel de víctima…fingiste que me amabas para darle celos a ese imbécil de Richard!

-¿Qué? Que estás hablando Arnold, estas equivocado

-No quiero escucharte Helga…eres una falsa, no quiero saber nunca nada mas de ti

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Arnold? – pregunto Helga con lágrimas en los ojos

-Muy seguro Helga, que te vaya bien en Inglaterra con tu nuevo novio – respondió Arnold, dándole la espalda a la rubia

Lila, que se había quedado callada, decidió hablar por fin:

-Vamos Arnold yo siempre estaré contigo, no estás solo…ya puedes irte Helga, Arnold se quedara conmigo así que desaparece por favor.

Helga salió llorando de la casa de huéspedes, no quería llegar en ese estado a su casa, así que deicidio buscar a Richard…una vez que se encontró con el inglés, le conto todo lo sucedido, al muchacho le dolió mucho ver llorar a Helga porque la quería de verdad, pero, en esa situación vio la luz y volvió a tener esperanzas de estar con ella…

-No vale la pena que llores por ese tipo Helga, si el no confió en ti es porque realmente no te ama, ven conmigo a Inglaterra, una nueva vida te espera allá, si quieres puedo esperarte hasta mañana para viajar juntos

-Está bien Richard mañana partiremos a primera hora – respondió Helga, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

… **.END FLASH BACK….**

Phoebe se quedó muy sorprendida por el relato de su amiga

-Helga, definitivamente ustedes tienen que aclarar las cosas, habla con él

-¡No Phoebe, eso no!…si él me hubiese amado, pues hubiese confiado en mí y no hubiese preferido quedarse con Lila

-Pero, Helga, todo esto es una tontería…

-Pues esta tontería, como tú la llamas, la provoco él…

-Helga debes entender que muchas veces los celos nos hacen decir y hacer cosas que no teníamos planeado

-No Phoebe, además él ya escogió su camino…y ahora por favor apaga la luz que quiero dormir.

-Pero Helga…

-Buenas noches Phoebe

Diciendo esto Helga se tapó la cara con las sábanas y Phoebe no tuvo más remedio que apagar las luces e intentar dormir.

Así pasaron los días, Helga por su parte procuraba no salir mucho porque no quería encontrarse con Arnold…ya faltaba una semana para la boda y Helga se deprimía cada vez más, Richard había intentado, sin éxito, invitarla a salir, hasta que un día, se sorprendió cuando recibió una llamada

R: ¿Hola…Helga?

H: Que tal Richard, ¿Cómo estás?

R: Estoy muy bien, ahora

H: He decidido no seguir encerrada y si, acepto salir a almorzar hoy contigo

R: ¿De verdad?...Helga, me hace muy feliz saberlo

H: Bien, entonces nos vemos…a las ¿dos?

R: Esta bien, a esa hora pasare a recogerte a tu casa

Una vez que Richard hubo colgado el teléfono…se quedó pensativo…

-Yo te amo Helga, te amo demasiado…pero…no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por todo esto

… **.FLASH BACK….**

Había ya pasado un mes desde que Arnold y Helga se habían hecho novios y eran la pareja más envidiada de la secundaria, seguida por la pareja conformada por Gerald y Phoebe.

A Arnold le encantaba consentir a Helga, todos eran testigos del gran amor que se tenían, ya que el rubio se lo demostraba con los detalles que siempre le llevaba a su novia, ya sea una pequeña rosa o un gigantesco oso de peluche...

-Hola Richard, ¿cómo estás?

\- Hola Lila, estoy bien y tu ¿cómo vas?

-No sabes mentir Richard, ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta que te estas muriendo, desde que Arnold y Helga decidieron hacerse novios

-¿Qué? Déjame decirte, mi querida Lila, que tú no te quedas atrás…los celos se te notan a kilómetros de distancia

-Aishh….bueno Richard, vine a proponerte algo

-¿Algo?... ¿cómo qué?

-Pues, debemos unir fuerzas y armar un plan

-¿Un plan?... y ¿un plan, para qué?

-¿cómo que para qué? Pues para separar a Arnold de Helga…

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo, si todo sale bien, podrías tener a la odiosa de Helga, para ti solo

-Bien Lila, ¿qué propones?...

… **.END FLASH BACK….**

-Todo lo hice por amor Helga – se decía a sí mismo, tratando de calmar un poco la culpa que sentía.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

…

 _ **Holaaa, creo que hice este capítulo un poco largo…espero que no se aburran de leer XD…**_

 _ **Eli-mont, me alegra que te guste, gracias =)**_

 _ **CONO, espero que te agrade este capítulo… =)**_

 _ **Saludos =)**_


	7. CAPITULO VII: EL REENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO VII: EL REENCUENTRO**

Helga estaba terminando de alistarse, para su cita con Richard, mientras lo hacía, se miraba al espejo y se preguntaba si la mujer en el reflejo realmente era ella…atrás había quedado aquella muchachita uniceja y delgada, que se caracterizaba por ser siempre, la más problemática del salón, ahora a cambio de eso, había una mujer muy hermosa, que había roto varios corazones en Inglaterra, miraba sus ojos, que eran de un bello color azul, profundo e intenso, pero, que irradiaban tristeza y dolor…Helga seguía observándose, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre:

-Hola He… – Richard no pudo completar la palabra, porque se quedó impresionado al verla

-¿Qué pasa?...¿no me veo bien? – pregunto la rubia, un poco nerviosa

-¿Pero, qué dices? ¡Helga estas, bellísima!

Helga se sonrojó y le agradeció el cumplido al inglés…una vez que subieron al auto, para dirigirse al restaurante elegido, la joven pensaba si ya era tiempo de darse una oportunidad para amar a alguien más, que no sea ese tonto cabeza de balón…después de todo, Richard, se había portado muy bien con ella y sobre todo él nunca la dejó sola….

-Sí, creo que ya es tiempo – se dijo a si misma

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, estuvieron conversando sobre trivialidades, Richard trataba de ser gracioso y a pesar de que sus chistes eran malísimos, Helga se reía abiertamente

-Helga, eres hermosa cuando te enojas, pero eres mucho más hermosa cuando te ríes

Helga se quedó en silencio mirándolo y pudo notar que él también la miraba, de una manera que le intimidaba un poco…Richard empezó a acercar su rostro poco a poco, hacia el de la joven…la rubia en ese momento no supo qué hacer…

"¿Qué hago?... ¿estará bien, hacer esto?...yo aún amo a Arnold; pero, quizá con el amor de Richard, logre olvidarlo…" – pensaba Helga, mientras cerraba los ojos…

La rubia quería darse la oportunidad de volver a amar, eran 10 años que vivía con un vacío en el corazón, pensaba que quizá, si le daba una oportunidad a Richard, él podría llenar ese hueco que había en su alma…quería sentirse amada y protegida…Helga sentía que la respiración de Richard le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas y después de eso empezó a sentir como los labios del joven, se posaban sobre los de ella…cuando de pronto:

-¡Wauuu que hermosa pareja!

Helga y Richard se sobresaltaron y se separaron rápidamente para ver de quien provenía esa voz, aunque, ya se imaginaban de quien era…

-¡Disculpen por la interrupción chicos!…pero, cuando los vi, quise venir a saludarlos…se nota que están muy enamorados – dijo Lila con una sonrisa hipócrita

-Hola Lila…hola Arnold – saludó Richard, sonriendo también

-¿Helga?...acaso ¿no nos vas a saludar? – pregunto Lila, con intenciones de incomodar a la rubia

Helga, había permanecido con la cabeza gacha; pero, cuando escuchó a Lila decir su nombre, levantó la mirada y al hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos verdes que no veía hace mucho tiempo

-Sí, claro… ¿Cómo están? – dijo Helga, tratando de parecer calmada y desviando la mirada

-Hola Helga – saludó Arnold, de una forma tan fría, que congeló por dentro a la joven

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, Helga y yo queremos estar solos – dijo Richard, mirando a Arnold de una manera burlona

-¡Oh! Claro…está bien Richard, nosotros ya nos vamos a nuestra mesa, ¿verdad cariño? – habló Lila dándole un beso a Arnold

-Así es Lila, debemos dejar solos, a los enamorados – respondió Arnold muy serio, sin quitarle la mirada a Helga

Helga no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ver a su Arnold en esas circunstancias la ponía muy mal, quería pararse e irse, pero, no podía hacerlo, además, él estaba muy bien con su novia…Arnold por su parte tenía muchas ganas tomar a Helga del brazo y llevársela lejos de Richard, le dolía tanto el corazón al verla tan hermosa y tan distante de él…

-Fue un gusto verlos chicos…hasta luego – dijo Lila llevándose de la mano a Arnold

-Helga, ¿estás bien?... ¿si deseas podemos ir a otro lado?

-¿Qué?...yo estoy bien Richard, gracias por preocuparte

-¿Estas segura, Helga?

-Claro que sí, ese tipo no me va a poner a correr de un lugar para otro

-Está bien, entonces, nos quedamos – dijo Richard a la rubia, dándole una sonrisa

Helga quería parecer normal, pero no podía, ya que Arnold y Lila estaban sentados en el lugar de al frente, los celos le empezaban a recorrer las entrañas, no soportaba que Lila lo toque como lo estaba haciendo y sobre todo que Arnold se deje y no diga nada…Arnold, por su parte, no quitaba la mirada de la mesa en donde se encontraba Helga, estaba observando cada detalle, definitivamente si las miradas mataran, Richard y Lila ya estuvieran muertos

-Helgaaa, ¿me estas escuchando? – pregunto Richard con un tono molesto, pues Helga no le estaba prestando atención

-Sí, claro Richard, ¿Qué me decías?

-Aiiish Helga, ¿Qué pasa?, cambiaste desde que llegaron esos dos

-Discúlpame Richard – dijo la rubia bajando la mirada – necesito ir al tocador un momento, ya vuelvo

Helga no soportaba más esa situación, le dolía demasiado el corazón y lo peor de todo, es que tenía que pasar por el costado de Arnold, para poder salir y dirigirse al tocador. La rubia, se armó de valor y se paró dispuesta a atravesar el ambiente del comedor, a medida que iba caminando, parecía que todo se volvía en cámara lenta, de pronto una lágrima hizo su aparición, mientras la joven pasaba por el costado de aquella persona que amaba, pero que se veía tan feliz en los brazos de otra mujer.

Arnold vio cuando la rubia salió y quiso ir, inmediatamente, tras de ella, pero, había un problema y ese era Lila, la pelirroja ya lo tenía harto y desde que Helga había llegado a Hillwood, estaba pensando en que quizá era mejor terminar con la idea del matrimonio, a pesar de que se lo había negado a Gerald, lo único cierto es que se moría por Helga y no soportaba que otro hombre este al lado de ella…

-Lila – habló Arnold

-¿si amor?

-Necesito ir a los servicios higiénicos

-Oh, claro cariño…está saliendo, al final del pasillo

-Ok, ya vuelvo

Helga se encontraba frente al espejo, del baño de damas, tratando de disimular con maquillaje, sus ojos hinchados, cuando hubo terminado, salió del baño y vio que alguien la estaba esperando:

-Hola Helga

-¿Arnold?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Helga, queriendo irse rápidamente

-Pues, estaba esperándote – contestó Arnold con el mismo tono frío de antes

-Y se puede saber ¿para qué?

Arnold se dio cuenta, que al costado de los baños, había un cuarto en donde los empleados guardaban sus artículos de limpieza, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó del brazo a Helga, la jaló, la metió al aseo y cerró la puerta

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! déjame salir

-¡No! – dijo Arnold poniéndose como guardián en la puerta

-¿Cómo qué no?...Richard me espera

-¿Así?...pues que siga esperando – respondió Arnold, con un dejo de celos

-¿Qué? ¿Pero, acaso te caíste de cabeza?...Si no me dejas salir, empezare a gritar

-¡Pues grita!, vamos hazlo…si eres capaz, hazlo – dijo Arnold, retando a la rubia

Helga, solo atinó a quedarse en silencio y abalanzarse al rubio, para quitarlo de la puerta, estuvieron forcejeando por varios segundos, cuando de pronto Arnold, en una jugada de manos, arrinconó a la joven…la tenía frente a frente, así pudo observar mejor, aquellos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado

-¡Suéltame Arnold ¿qué pasa?! – dijo Helga, empezando a temblar por el acercamiento del joven

-Helga ¿ya me olvidaste?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Solo…quiero que me respondas

-Pues, no tienes derecho a hacerme preguntas – dijo Helga, tratando de mirar a otro lado, que no sean esos ojos verdes

-Helga…yo…no te he olvidado

Helga estaba tan asombrada por la confesión del joven, que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna

-Helga, basta una palabra tuya, para yo, terminar con mis planes de matrimonio

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? – Dijo Helga, empezando a molestarse – ¿tú crees que tienes derecho de jugar así, con los sentimientos de las personas?

-Pero, Helga…quizá necesitamos aclarar las cosas

\- ¡¿Así? ¿Ahora si quieres aclararlas?!...¡déjame hacerte recordar, que la última vez que hablamos, no querías hacerlo!

-Helga, entiéndeme…¡estaba celoso!

-Pues no me interesa y ahora soy yo, la que no quiere hablar, deja que haga mi vida con alguien que si me ama de verdad

-¿Richard?...jajaja…tú no lo amas, Helga…tú me amas a mi

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Pues, me lo acabas de confirmar

-Definitivamente, estás loco, porque yo no he dicho nada

-No hace falta que hables con la boca, cuando tus ojos ya lo hicieron – dijo Arnold, acortando aun muchos más, la distancia que había entre ellos…y la besó

Helga sintió que las fuerzas, con las que estaba luchando, la abandonaron y lo único que le quedo hacer, fue rendirse y corresponder a ese beso, que tanto había esperado y es que ella realmente lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado…

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? – pensaba Helga, mientras seguía besando al cabeza de balón – debo parar esto; además, él se va a casar"

Helga, al recordar que Arnold, estaba próximo a casarse, se llenó de ira, rompió el beso y empujo al joven

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar Arnold!

-¡Pues lo volveré a hacer! porque con este beso está más que claro que me amas

-¡Déjame ser feliz…ahora soy yo, la que te dice adiós! – diciendo esto, Helga salió inmediatamente del cuarto de aseo

Arnold se quedó parado sin seguir a la rubia, recargo su peso sobre la pared y empezó a recordar

… **.FLASH BLACK….**

Después de la discusión con Helga, Arnold se sentía tan mal que demoro en dormirse esa noche, a la mañana siguiente recibió una llamada

A: ¿Aló?... ¿Para qué me llamas Helga?

H: Hola Arnold, déjame explicarte lo que paso por favor

A: No quiero saber nada de ti Helga, entiéndelo….tú para mí, estas muerta

H: Dentro de unas horas partiré a Inglaterra….escúchame por favor

A: Que te vaya bien… adiós…

… **.END FLASH BACK….**

"Quizás si te hubiese escuchado, hoy nuestra realidad sería muy diferente Helga, te amo tanto" –se decía Arnold, limpiándose una lágrima

… _ **.**_

 _ **Holaaa. Mil disculpas por la demora, lo que pasa es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y aunque tenía muchas ganas de actualizar, no podía …**_

 _ **Les agradezco por sus comentarios, en verdad me animan mucho**_

 _ **-Eli-mont : Eli muchas gracias**_

 _ **-CONO: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias**_

 _ **-Serenitymoon20: holaa, gracias por tu comentario**_

 _ **Espero seguir cubriendo sus expectativas, tengo algunas ideas locas para los siguientes capítulos XD**_

 _ **Espero que le guste este capítulo…nos vemos pronto =)**_


	8. CAPITULOVIII:CONFUSIONES Y CONVICCIONES

**CAPITULO VIII: CONFUSIONES Y CONVICCIONES**

Después del acercamiento que tuvieron Helga y Arnold en aquel cuarto de aseo, al salir de aquel lugar, la rubia se había acercado a Richard diciendo que ya quería irse a casa, a lo que el inglés aceptó sin refutar, aunque no se imaginaba, el porqué, del cambio radical, en la decisión de ella. Arnold, al ver como Richard abrazaba a Helga, mientras salían, lo hizo llenarse aún mucho más de celos y coraje.

Habían ya pasado 2 días, desde el incidente del restaurante…Lila había tenido que salir de viaje, por motivos de trabajo y con el dolor de su corazón, había tenido que postergar el matrimonio un mes más, esto para Arnold, había sido una buena noticia y hasta un motivo para celebrar con su amigo, Gerald.

-Viejo, te salvaste – dijo el moreno, dando un sorbo a su bebida y riendo

\- Y que lo digas, Gerald…realmente, no sé qué hacer

-Pues lo único que debes hacer, es hablar con Lila y decirle la verdad

-No puedo hacerlo – dijo el rubio, mostrando su tristeza

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Es que, no puedo hacerle eso a Lila…ella me ama

-Pero tú, no la amas…creo que debes decidirte de una vez, antes que se te adelanten y te quiten a Helga

-Es que, le debo tantas cosas a Lila, ella estuvo conmigo siempre y dejo pasar grandes oportunidades, en su trabajo, por no irse y dejarme solo

-Arni, ya te había dicho, anteriormente, que no debes confundir el amor con gratitud

-Lo sé, Gerald…pero, no puedo dejarla…no me atrevo

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que ¿el agradecimiento que le tienes a Lila, es más grande que el amor que sientes por Helga?

-No estoy seguro – respondió Arnold, poniéndose aún mucho más triste – yo siento que amo a Helga, pero, el verla así, tan cerca de Richard, me dolió tanto, que no quiero verla de nuevo

-Pues creo que estas, confundido…o quizá al final, si te llegaste a enamorar de Lila

-Quizá y lo mejor será que deje a Helga, hacer su vida, después de todo, eso fue lo que ella me pidió

-Arnold, dime ¿Por qué la besaste?

-No sé, el tenerla tan cerca de mí y sobre todo tan bella, hizo que callera rendido, ante sus encantos

-O sea ¿lo hiciste, simplemente, porque se te alborotaron las hormonas?

-No, ese beso fue puro, sin nada de morbo…en ese beso entregue sentimientos, estoy completamente seguro de eso

-Creo que debes pensar muy bien las cosas…porque si dejas ir a Helga, nuevamente, ten por seguro que será para siempre…

-Si…gracias por escucharme hermano, ya tengo que irme.

Después de que los amigos, terminaron de conversar, Arnold se había ido a su casa, pues necesitaba pensar:

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, realmente ¿siento algo por Lila? ¿Estoy dispuesto, a dejar ir a, Helga?" – cavilaba el rubio

Helga no había podido dormir, desde que tuvo el encuentro con Arnold ya que se sentía emocionada por lo sucedido, para ella no había dudas, definitivamente seguía enamorada del ojiverde…pero, tenía un resentimiento muy grande hacia el cabeza de balón, que no le permitía perdonarlo.

Los días pasaban y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Phoebe…las chicas se habían reunido en casa de Rhonda, para hacer planes

-Hey Phoebe, ¿qué piensas hacer por tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Rhonda

-Pues no sé, no tengo ni idea chicas :(

-Podemos hacer una fiesta, en tu casa – dijo Nadine

-Oh no, es imposible, con eso de que llegaron familiares de Japón…mi casa esta como para volverse loca

-Tú, que dices ¿Helga? – pregunto Carla

-Eeehh… ¿yo?... ¿qué decías Sheena?

-Yo no te pregunte nada, Helga…nos puedes decir ¿en qué estás pensando? – hablo Sheena

-Creo que no es necesario que nos respondas, Helga, nosotras ya sabemos, en quien estás pensando – dijo Lorena, sonriendo

-Así es, ella está pensando en cierto muchacho, que está próximo a casarse – dijo Rhonda, molestando a la rubia

-¿Qué? Están todas locas…

-Ay Helga, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y te conocemos muy bien – hablo Nadine

-Si Helga, todas nos hemos dado cuenta que aun amas a Arnold – acoto Rhonda

-Yo opino – dijo Carla – que deberías decirle

-¿Debería decirle? Y según ustedes ¿Qué debería decirle? – pregunto Helga, poniéndose a la defensiva

-Pues que te mueres por él; además, Anorld te corresponde – expresó Sheena

-Ya sé, chicas podemos ir a un karaoke y matar dos pájaros de un tiro

-¿A qué te refiere, Rhonda? – hablo, al fin, Phoebe

-Pues, celebrar tu cumpleaños y que Helga declare su amor, de una manera muy sutil; es decir, cantando…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaa, en verdad me siento agradecida por sus comentarios…en este capítulo vemos a un Arnold confundido ¿verdad? Quien sabe y al final se decide por Lila XD y quizá Helga, si pueda ser feliz con Richard… no me maten por esto, pero a veces las cosas no suceden como uno lo espera…**_

 _ **Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y no se olviden de dejarme sus críticas, constructivas =)**_

 _ **SALUDOS…**_


	9. CAPITULO IX: DESICIONES

_**Holaaa no podía empezar este capítulo sin antes pedir disculpas por el horror ortográfico del capítulo anterior… ¿se dieron cuenta?...veamos**_

… _._

 _-Arnold, dime ¿Por qué la besaste?_

 _-No sé, el tenerla tan cerca de mí y sobre todo tan bella, hizo que callera rendido, ante sus encantos_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Siiiii no es callera, es cayera… se me pasó…sorry :(**_

 _ **Ahora si aquí está el nuevo capítulo :)**_

 **CAPITULO IX: DESICIONES**

-Ya sé, chicas podemos ir a un karaoke y matar dos pájaros de un tiro

-¿A qué te refiere, Rhonda? – hablo, al fin, Phoebe

-Pues, celebrar tu cumpleaños y que Helga declare su amor, de una manera muy sutil; es decir, cantando

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Creo que te afectó la bebida, princesa! – gritó Helga

-Que ocurrente eres Rhonda – comento Phoebe, riéndose – pero, creo que es una buena idea, eso de ir al karaoke

-¡Siii! Hace mucho que no voy a un karaoke, tengo ganas de cantarle una canción a mi Sid – dijo Lorena suspirando

Las chicas, siguieron conversando y planeando por largo rato, cuando hubieron terminado su reunión, pasaron a retirarse…Helga y Phoebe salieron juntas y empezaron a hablar:

-Phoebe ¿estas segura, de querer celebrar tu cumpleaños en un karaoke?

-Si Helga, al igual que las chicas, yo también tengo muchas ganas de cantar y dedicarle alguna canción a Gerald – dijo Phoebe sonrojándose

\- mmm…creo que yo no iré…

-¡¿Qué?!...Helgaaa, tu eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes faltar

-Pero Pheebs, todos irán en pareja

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, además, estará Arnold y él ira solo, ya que Lila, se encuentra de viaje

-¿Arnold? – dijo la rubia sin poder ocultar su emoción – y eso a mí que me importa

-¿Qué? … Pero, ustedes se besaron

-Fue un error, que no volverá a ocurrir

-Helga, quizá Rhonda, tenga razón y deberías decirle a Arnold lo que sientes

-No, Phoebe, no digas tonterías

-Pero Helga, tú lo amas, además, me dijiste que él te dijo, que no te había olvidado y hasta era capaz de cancelar su boda

-Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso? solo fueron palabras, Phoebe…si realmente quisiera anular el matrimonio, ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no lo crees?...lo que me dijo solo fueron palabras que se las llevo el viento y una vez más, me está mintiendo

-Yo no lo creo así, Helga, creo que él no ha cancelado su matrimonio, porque no quiere lastimar a Lila

-¿Así? ¿Y yo que? Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo, que me lastime a mi?

-No, Helga, yo no he dicho eso,

-Ya Phoebe, no quiero seguir hablando de eso

-Pero Helga…

-Phoebe…por favor

-Está bien Helga…pero ¿iras, verdad?...si deseas, puedes invitar a Richard

-Está bien Phoebe – dijo Helga, no muy segura

-¡Qué bien!...nos vemos mañana a las siete de la noche

Helga se despidió de su amiga y siguió caminando sola, mientras lo hacía, iba pensando que quizá todos tenían razón y ya era tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Arnold

"Arnold dijo que no me ha olvidado…¡cielos! Quizá deba aprovechar esta oportunidad que me está dando Dios…sí, creo que si…ya está decidido, mañana iré dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con el cabezón" – pensaba Helga, mientras entraba a su casa.

El rubio, se encontraba recostado en su cama, cuando de pronto sonó su celular:

G: Hola viejo, te llamo para avisarte, que mañana, Phoebe celebrara su cumpleaños, en un karaoke del centro

A: ¿mañana?...no sé si ir Gerald, Lila no está aquí

G: ¿Lila? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?...aiiish Arnold, no me digas que ¿la estas extrañando?

A: Creo que si la extraño, además, seguramente estará Helga y no quiero verla

G: ¿Qué? ¿No quieres verla?...

A: No, no quiero Gerald… no sé qué me pasa, pero siento un rechazo hacia ella, desde que la vi con ese imbécil

G: mmm…creo que ya empiezo a entender lo que te está pasando viejo…

A: ¿Así? Y según tu ¿Qué me pasa?

G: Prefiero, que tú mismo te des cuenta hermano, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde

A: No te entiendo Gerald

G: No importa, Arni, solo te hago recordar que Phoebe es tu amiga y ella no tiene la culpa de los problemas que tienes con Helga

A: Tienes razón Gerald, pero eso sí, estaré lejos de ella, ya que no quiero verla junto a él

G: ¿Te importa eso?

A: No

G: Entonces, olvídate y recuerda que nos vemos mañana, a las siete

A: Ok, ahí estaré.

Después de cortar la llamada, Arnold, siguió meditando, en su cama:

"Esta decidido, voy a olvidarte Helga…desde hoy, renuncio a ti" – se decía el rubio sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el corazón…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Espero que les siga gustando mi fic … agradezco sus comentarios, chicas, en verdad, el leerlas me anima a seguir actualizando…les mando un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	10. CAPITULO X: FRENTE A FRENTE

**CAPITULO X: FRENTE A FRENTE**

Había llegado el día en que se celebraría el cumpleaños de Phoebe, todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas porque saldrían de la rutina en que se había convertido sus vidas, debido al trabajo y a sus familias…todas las chicas estaban felices incluyendo a una rubia, que estaba decidida a confesar sus sentimientos y aclarar los malos entendidos…Helga salió de casa no muy convencida del regalo que le compraría a su amiga, estaba tan distraída que sin querer chocó con cierta persona

-¡Auch!...¡porque no te fijas por donde caminas estu!… - Helga se detuvo en seco, al ver con quien había chocado

-¡¿Qué?!...la que debería ver por dónde camina, eres tú, Helga – respondió Arnold con un tono que sorprendió a la rubia

-¿Qué?...¿me parece? O ¿me estas gritando Arnoldo?

-¿Gritando?...yo no soy como tú…

-Como ¿yo? Y ¿Cómo soy? – pregunto Helga, empezando a incomodarse

-Bueno, eso no importa en estos momentos…me alegra encontrarte – dijo Arnold, con el mismo tono frio y seco

-¿Te alegras? – Respondió Helga emocionada – y ¿Por qué?

-Sí, es que quería pedirte disculpas…

El corazón de Helga, latía muy fuerte ante la declaración del joven y pensaba:

"me quiere pedir disculpas…¿querrá aclarar las cosas en este momento?...¿ya habrá roto con Lila?"

-¿Disculpas?...¿por qué?... – pregunto la rubia

-Por el beso que te robé en el restaurante…

Helga lo miraba extrañada y poco a poco empezaba a sentir punzadas en el corazón

-Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – agregó Arnold

-¿Qué?...¿Te arrepientes?– respondió Helga sumamente desilusionada y dolida

-Si Helga, fue un error…discúlpame por favor

-¿Un error?...pero…entonces…¿por qué lo hiciste?

Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar respuestas…él, podía sentir que la amaba, realmente la amaba, pero hasta ese momento los celos y resentimientos eran más grandes que el amor que estaba redescubriendo…

-No sé…simplemente, me provocó – respondió Arnold, desviando la mirada

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Helga indignada

-Debe ser porque estabas muy provocativa – hablo Arnold, sin pensarlo

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó por toda la calle, que era producto del choque de la mano de la rubia con la mejilla de Arnold

-¡Eres un estúpido!...¿quién te crees que eres?... ¿crees que soy un juguete? – gritaba Helga, sin importar lo que digan las personas que por allí pasaban

-¿Qué te pasa?...no grites, nos están mirando

-¡Me importa un comino que me vean!...

-¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! – grito también Arnold

-Dime una cosa Arnold…¿Qué paso con aquellas palabras que me dijiste? – pregunto Helga, empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas

-¿A qué palabras te refieres?

-A todo lo que me dijiste…que no me habías olvidado…que estabas dispuesto a cancelar tu matrimonio…

-¡Yo estoy con Lila y no la voy a dejar! – respondió Arnold de una manera tan hiriente

-Arnold…¿Por qué me haces esto?...no puedo creer lo estúpida que fui al volver a creerte…

-¡Yo no sé porque, me haces tanto escándalo…después de todo, tu estas con el imbécil de Richard ¿no?!...es cierto que te dije muchas cosas cuando te encerré en el cuarto de aseo; pero, al ver después, como se iban muy abrazados, me hizo dar cuenta que tú realmente lo amas a él…

-¡Mira estúpido…si quieres creer que te engañé con Richard, pues créelo…si quieres creer, que me fui con él a Inglaterra, pues hazlo…si quieres creer, que tengo una relación con él, pues no me interesa y si quieres creer que estoy enamorada de él, déjame decirte que eres un grandísimo idiota, porque hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que aun te amo!

-¿Qué? – respondió el rubio, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-Sí, te amo…y me odio, me odio por hacerlo…quisiera arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo a la basura, aunque con todo esto, tú ya lo hiciste

Helga no podía más, estaba llorando, pues tenía el corazón destrozado no podía creer que la persona que ella idolatraba le haría tanto daño

-Helga…pero… - decía Arnold, hasta que fue interrumpido por la rubia

-Mi único error fue haberme enamorado de ti y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

Al escuchar decir eso a Helga, Arnold sintió un dolor indescriptible en lo profundo del corazón

-Helga…respóndeme…¿eres novia de Richard?

-¿Sabes qué?...estoy pensando seriamente en serlo…él si me ama y quizá él pueda armar mi corazón ya que tú lo desarmaste…gracias por abrirme los ojos, Arnold…adiós

Helga se fue corriendo y llorando dejando a un Arnold sumamente arrepentido…

…

Una hora después, Gerald se encontraban en la habitación de Arnold,conversando

-Qué bueno que ya te diste cuenta que eres un idiota, viejo

-Gerald no sé qué hacer…los celos me cegaron a tal punto de decidir que renunciaría a ella y que me quedaría con Lila…no sé cómo pude pensar eso…

-Definitivamente estabas loco…pensé que nunca reaccionarias

-Tengo miedo Gerald, tengo miedo de perderla

-Pues, Arnold, creo que ya la perdiste

-¿Qué?, ¿no, Gerald?...no me digas eso – dijo Arnold dándole una mirada melancólica al moreno

-Arni…trata de a buscarla – respondió el moreno sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo

-Quizá deba dejar que se calme y hablar con ella en la reunión, de la noche

-¿Tú…crees que ira?

-Claro que si, Phoebe es su mejor amiga, Helga no la dejaría…

-Eso es muy cierto

-Gerald…no se me puede quitar de la mente, como esos hermosos ojos azules, me miraban y se opacaban por la tristeza y las lágrimas, que fueron causados por mi culpa

-Esta vez, sí que la malograste Arnold

-¿Qué hago Gerald?...si la pierdo me muero

-Tranquilo…Arnold…ten fe en que todo se arreglara…

-Es que no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui, Gerald…los celos hicieron que me nublara completamente…

-Oye viejo, dime una cosa…¿Qué harás con Lila?

-Déjame decirte, Gerald, que en estos momentos, no me interesa en lo absoluto…sí, es cierto que aún estoy agradecido con ella…pero amo a Helga y no estoy dispuesto a perderla por nada ni por nadie…

-Me encanta oírte decir eso, Arni…Helga te ama y tú, la amas, así de simple…te ayudare en lo que pueda

-Gracias hermano – Arnold abrazo a su amigo y sin querer derramó algunas lágrimas en el hombro del moreno – la amo, la amo tanto que me duele…ella es mi verdadero amor…mi único amor…

Arnold lloraba, mientras no muy lejos de ese lugar, una rubia de ojos azules, también lo hacía en brazos de su mejor amiga…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste el capítulo…perdónenme por la demora please :(**_

 _ **Elimont: Holaaaa Eli, creo que en este capítulo se pudo entender lo que le pasaba a Arnold, estaba tan celoso y dolido por ver a su rubia tan cerca de Richard, que dijo e hizo cosas sin pensar…pero lo bueno es que ya reacciono ¿no?...ahora veremos que sigue, más adelante…no dejes de leer y comentar…gracias**_

 _ **Ikko Chan: Holaaaa, gracias por tu comentario…tratare de no tardarme mucho en actualizar…espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Jamás me cansare de agradecer por sus comentarios….graciaaaaas!**_

 _ **Saludos…**_


	11. CAPITULO XI: NOCHE DE KARAOKE – parte 1

**Holaaaaa….espero que les guste este capítulo, léanlo todito XD**

 **CAPITULO XI: NOCHE DE KARAOKE – parte 1**

Helga, estaba sentada en un mueble, dentro de la habitación de Phoebe, con la mirada perdida

-Helga…¿ya te sientes más tranquila?

-Sí, Phoebe, ya saqué, con mi llanto, todo lo que tenía dentro…gracias por escucharme

-Helga…entenderé que no quieras ir hoy, a celebrar mi cumpleaños…no quiero que te preocupes, yo…

-Nada de eso amiga, si iré a celebrar tu cumpleaños – dijo Helga, dándole una sonrisa a la oriental

-¿Estas segura, Helga?

-Sí, Phoebe…quiero que vea que no estoy sufriendo, quiero que me vea feliz y radiante…al lado de Richard…sé que no me ama, pero, me he podido dar cuenta, que le duele el tema de Richard, quizá será porque le hiere el orgullo de hombre, no lo sé, pero le duele…

-Helga, ¿me parece que llevaras a Richard, al karaoke, para darle celos a Arnold?

-¿Qué?...no – respondió la rubia nerviosa – yo…no dije eso…

-Lo que tú digas, Helga…de todos modos, me alegra que vayas hoy

Las amigas se abrazaron y se despidieron para ir a alistarse, para la reunión de la noche

…

Eran más de las siete y casi todos habían llegado al lugar pactado, que se trataba de un karaoke al estilo japonés que consistía en salas individuales e insonorizadas, dentro de estas salas, habían sofás, una pantalla grande, un teléfono para llamar al servicio y varios micrófonos, estaba decorado cuidadosamente y con muchas luces, el lugar era realmente espectacular…las chicas estaban estrenando sus mejores trajes, que eran adecuados para la ocasión, Arnold estaba conversando con Gerald, siempre el rubio, mirando hacia la entrada para ver si llegaba aquella mujer que tanto anhelaba…

-¡Arnold!...¿me estas escuchando? – pregunto Gerald, por tercera vez, tomando su bebida

-¿Eh?...sí, claro

Justo en ese momento, una rubia de ojos azules hizo su aparición, ella llevaba puesta un vestido negro, sencillo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, le quedaba muy bien entallado y tenía un escote disimulado…ella llegó acompañada de un joven alto de ojos color miel y con una sonrisa encantadora.

Desde que Helga llegó, Arnold no le había quitado la mirada de encima, pues trataba de que ella también lo mire, pero la rubia lo estaba ignorando…

Después de haber picado algunos bocados, decidieron empezar a cantar

-¿No se supone que esto es un karaoke? – Habló Nadine

-Si…¿Quién empezara a cantar? – pregunto Carla

-¡Yo! – gritó Gerald – quiero cantarle una canción a mi futura esposa

Uuuuuhhhhhh – gritaron al unísono los demás

-Esta canción, es para ti, Phoebe, con todo mi amor:

 _Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha_

 _Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar_

 _Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó_

 _Sin permiso me robaste el corazón_

 _Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor_

A Helga le dolía demasiado el corazón, hasta ese momento había logrado mantener su palabra, ignorar a Arnold, pero, al escuchar cantar a Gerald, deseaba tanto que fuese el cabezón quien estuviese cantando para ella…

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí_

 _Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_

 _Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti_

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer_

 _Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel_

 _Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí_

 _Y todo gracias a ti…_

 _ **(Tú me cambiaste la vida - Rio Roma)**_

Gerald, no pudo terminar la canción, ya que la oriental se abalanzó a sus brazos para darle un beso, el ambiente se tornó tan romántico, que las demás parejas no dudaron en hacer lo mismo, cantar…

-Yo también quiero cantar una canción – dijo Richard – y se lo voy a dedicar a alguien muy especial, para mi

Todos se quedaron en silencio y en ese momento Arnold, sintió demasiado odio hacia su rival de amores

-Helga, esto es para ti:

 _Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo_

 _Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo_

 _Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca_

 _Necesito controlar tu vida, saber quién te besa y quién te abriga._

Helga, se sentía sumamente halagada y sobre todo se sentía satisfecha, porque pudo ver los celos en el rostro de Arnold…Richard seguía cantando

 _Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo_

 _Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo_

 _Ya no puedo continuar espiando, día y noche tu llegar adivinando_

 _Ya no sé con qué inocente excusa pasar por tu casa_

 _Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino_

 _No quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo._

 _Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo_

 _Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo_

 _ **(Algo contigo – Vicentico)**_

-Helga, ¿tú que vas a responder? – pregunto inocentemente Sid, siendo apoyado por Stinky y Harold

-¿Yo?...¿es necesario, responder?

-Yo creo que sí, Helga – respondió Rhonda

-¡Qué cante! ¡Qué cante! – gritaron todos

Helga, no tuvo más remedio, que aceptar

-Está bien, lo hare…mmmm…Pues…voy a cantarte esta canción:

 _Sé que has estado a mi lado en los más duros momentos_

 _Y que conoces muy bien todos mis sentimientos_

 _Que has esperado que un día yo sienta lo mismo_

 _Y que mis ojos en ti, vean algo más que un amigo._

 _Sabes que es duro empezar después de darlo todo_

 _Y no quisiera dañar lo que los dos construimos_

 _Mas no se puede entregar lo que ya se ha perdido_

 _Aunque no sienta a tu lado algo más que cariño_

 _Por eso es que te pido un tiempo para superar_

 _Volver así recuperar, la fe perdida_

Arnold estaba escuchando atentamente la canción que Helga, le estaba dedicando al, ingles…

 _Coro:_

 _Ahora no, deja que el tiempo cure las heridas_

 _Deja que todo caiga en su momento_

 _Y no forcemos la ocasión_

 _Ahora no, ahora es de noche y todo es un tormento_

 _Deja que muera en mí este sentimiento_

 _Que su ausencia me dejo_

 _Ahora no, ahora no_

 _Sé que es posible olvidar el pasado a tu lado_

 _Pero no quiero forzar a los sentimientos_

 _Dejemos que fluya el agua que también corra el viento_

 _Y que un día despierten mis ganas de amarte_

 _No he podido olvidar, todo lo que ha pasado_

 _Aún he llorado también por tantos desengaños_

 _Ahora no_

 _ **(Nicole Pillman – Ahora no)**_

Cuando la rubia, terminó de cantar, todos, por instinto, miraron a Arnold y el rubio, herido en su orgullo, dijo:

-Yo también quiero cantar una canción… y se la dedicare, a una persona, que está presente – dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a Helga…

Helga lo miraba sorprendida y los demás se divertían por la situación…Arnold, empezó a cantar:

 _Sabes mejor que nadie que me fallaste_

 _Que lo que prometiste se te olvido.._

 _Sabes a ciencia cierta que me engañaste_

 _Aunque que nadie te amaba igual que yo.._

 _Lleno estoy de razones pa despreciarte.._

 _Y sin embargo quiero que seas feliz..._

 _Coro: Y allá en el otro mundo..._

 _En vez de infierno encuentres gloria,_

 _Y que una nube de tu memoria me borre a mí_

 _Dile a quien te pregunte que no te quise.._

 _Dile que te engañaba, que fui lo peor.._

 _Échame a mí la culpa de lo que pase_

 _Cúbrete tú la espalda con mi dolor.._

 _ **(Échame la culpa – Guarana)**_

Helga, se sentía muy ofendida, así que no dudó en responder…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Saludos :)**_


	12. CAPITULO XII: NOCHE DE KARAOKE – parte 2

**CAPITULO XII: NOCHE DE KARAOKE - parte 2**

Helga iba a agarrar su micrófono para cantar, pero, Richard lo hizo primero

-Helga, no le hagas caso – hablo el inglés, muy bajito – déjame cantarte una canción más, ¿sí?

La rubia, asentó con la cabeza, dándole el permiso a Richard, el castaño tomo su micrófono y empezó a cantar:

 _Te he buscado tanto_

 _Y hoy que te he encontrado_

 _Se… que no hay nadie mas_

 _Nunca he sido un santo_

 _Debo confesarlo ya_

 _Con honestidad_

 _Fueron tantas horas_

 _Tan solo y triste_

 _Hasta que te vi_

Richard, se acercó a Helga, le agarro la mano y siguió cantando

 _Tú llenas mi vida_

 _Tú llenas mi alma_

 _Por eso siempre_

 _Quédate aquí_

 _Solo déjate amar…_

 _ **(Solo déjate amar – Kalimba)**_

Arnold, apagó la pista, tratando de ocultar sus celos, que empezó a sentir al ver que Helga accedía a las caricias de Richard, el rubio tomó su micro y dijo:

-Aún tengo algo más que decir – dijo el cabezón, poniéndose en el centro y empezó a cantar

 _Compárame cuando hagas el amor con él compárame_

 _Compárame cuando te hagan llorar también compárame_

 _Compárame que aunque salga ganando yo he perdido_

 _Si de nada valió haberte querido quizás a mí me sirva de lección_

 _COMPÁRAME QUE YA TUVE OCASIÓN DE COMPARARTE_

 _Y aunque salga ganando yo he perdido_

 _Mi orgullo puede más que nuestro amor_

Arnold se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia Helga, mientras seguía cantando y pudo notar los nervios y escalofríos que provocaba en ella, reacción que le pareció esperanzadora, pues al parecer no lo había olvidado como él creía…

 _Compárame cuando estés junto a él también compárame_

 _Compárame cuando sientas amor también compárame_

 _Compárame que aunque salga ganando yo he perdido_

 _Si de nada valió haberte querido quizás a mí me sirva de lección_

 _Compárame que ya tuve ocasión de compararte_

 _Si de nada valió haberte querido mi orgullo_

 _Puede más que nuestro amor…_

 _ **(Compárame – Los Titanes)**_

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Gerald trato de calmar las aguas, diciendo:

-Haber chicos, quiero decirles que cantan muy bonito, pero…

-¡Cállate Geraldo, me toca cantar a mí! – grito Helga, ofendida

La rubia, se paró de su asiento y cogió su micrófono, Arnold sonrió y se estaba dirigiendo a su asiento cuando fue detenido por cierta joven de ojos azules:

-¿A dónde vas, Arnold?...esta vez seré muy directa y te cantare a ti – Dijo Helga, dándole una sonrisa burlona, que dejo embobado al rubio

Helga empezó a cantarle, mirándole a los ojos a Arnold

 _Yo,_ _te di todo mi amor y más,_ _  
y tú,_ _no reconoces ni lo que es amar..._ _  
Yo,_ _me puse dispuesta a tus pies,_ _  
y tan solo con desprecios me has pagado pero ahora ves..._

 _Si una vez dije que te amaba_

 _Hoy me arrepiento,_

 _Si una vez dije que te amaba_

 _No sé lo que pensé, estaba loca_

 _Si una vez dije que te amaba_

 _Y que por ti la vida daba,_

 _Si una vez dije que te amaba_

 _Hoy no lo vuelvo a hacer,_

 _Ese error, es cosa de ayer_

 _Yo, sé que un día tú volverás,_

 _Y tú, de todo te arrepentirás._

 _Yo, me puse dispuesta a tus pies,_

 _Y tan solo con desprecios me has pagado pero ahora ves..._

Los rubios no dejaban de mirarse y Richard se llenaba de celos al ver la escena, pero esto no fue impedimento para que tome algunas fotos y se los mande a cierta pelirroja…mientras tanto, la rubia seguía cantando…

 _Si una vez dije que te amaba_

 _Hoy me arrepiento,_

 _Si una vez dije que te amaba_

 _No sé lo que pensé, estaba loca_

 _Si una vez dije que te amaba_

 _Y que por ti la vida daba,_

 _Si una vez dije que te amaba_

 _Hoy no lo vuelvo a hacer,_

 _Ese error, es cosa de ayer..._

 _ **(Si una vez – Selena)**_

Cuando Helga termino de cantar, se iba a ir a lugar, pero, alguien la jalo del brazo:

-Espere señorita, aun no hago mi descargo – dijo Arnold, mirándola de una forma coqueta

Arnold empezó a cantar, tocándole el rostro a Helga

 _Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas_

 _A la hora que yo quiera te detengo,_

 _Yo sé que mi cariño te hace falta_

 _Porque quieras o no_

 _YO SOY TU DUEÑO_

Helga, se sintió sumamente nerviosa, sobre todo por el acercamiento y el toque del rubio, pero, también se sentía dolida, por la canción que le estaban dedicando

 _Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo_

 _Y quiero que conozcas mucha gente_

 _Yo quiero que te besen otros labios_

 _Para que me compares_

 _Hoy, como siempre_

A medida que pasaban los segundo, iba creciendo la indignación que sentía la rubia por la canción

 _Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda_

 _Y sientas que te quiera más que nadie_

 _Entonces yo daré la media vuelta_

 _Y me iré con el sol_

 _Cuando muera la tarde_

 _Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas..._

 _ **(La media vuelta – Luis Miguel)**_

A Helga, no le gusto para nada música ni mucho menos la letra, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a cantar

 _Fue como fue, me robaste el alma me tuviste a tus pies, te amé…_

 _Me equivoque, creía que era eterno despertarme en tú piel, no sé…_

 _Si fui ingenua al pensar que amarías igual con la misma fuerza de un huracán…_

 _Fue mi culpa al final, el quererte de más y tan sólo recibir la mitad…_

Mientras cantaba, a la rubia, le empezaron a brotar lágrimas

 _Bajé la guardia y me expuse al dolor, caricias falsas, frío en la habitación_

 _Bajé la guardia y aposté el corazón, tantas palabras y ninguna emoción_

 _Yo te quise y no te bastó y aún te amo a pesar de que has sido mi peor error._

 _Es como es, aquí no queda nada ni me toca perder, tal vez…_

Arnold la miraba entre apenado y feliz, ya que se convenció que Helga, si lo amaba

 _Si fui ingenua al pensar que amarías igual con la misma fuerza de un huracán…_

 _Fue mi culpa al final, el quererte de más y tan sólo recibir la mitad…_

 _Bajé la guardia y me expuse al dolor, caricias falsas, frío en la habitación_

 _Bajé la guardia y aposté el corazón, tantas palabras y ninguna emoción_

 _Yo te quise y no te bastó y aún te amo a pesar de que has sido mi peor error._

 _Uooohh… Uooohh…_

 _Fue mi culpa al final, el quererte de más y tan sólo recibir la mitad_

 _Bajé la guardia y me expuse al dolor, caricias falsas, frío en la habitación_

 _Bajé la guardia y aposté el corazón, tantas palabras y ninguna emoción_

 _Yo te quise y no te bastó y aún te amo a pesar de que has sido mi peor error._

 _Uooohh… Uooohhh… Mi peor error._

 _(Mi peor error – Alejandra Guzmán)_

Apenas termino de cantar, Helga le lanzó el micrófono a Arnold y salió corriendo, sin notar que el rubio empezó a sangrar, a éste, sin importarle el sangrado salió corriendo detrás de la persona que amaba. Richard quiso ir detrás de los rubios, pero Gerald y Phoebe se lo impidieron:

-Déjalos por favor…ellos tienen que arreglar sus cosas – pidió Phoebe al inglés, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si Richard, déjalos solos…ellos se aman, entiéndelo – agregó Gerald

El castaño, sin decir nada, se sentó en el sillón con la cabeza gacha.

…

Helga había corrido tanto que ya no podía más, decidió sacarse los zapatos, pensó que estaba sola en el parque, al que había llegado, hasta que escucho una voz que la estremeció:

-Con que ¿soy tu peor error, Helga? – pregunto Arnold

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo…déjenme comentarios**_

 _ **Se les quiere :)**_


	13. CAPITULO XIII: DANDO PASO AL AMOR

**CAPITULO XIII: DANDO PASO AL AMOR**

"Y aquí estoy, una vez más, rendida a ti, ¿por qué será que te amo tanto? el negarlo, seria negar mi existencia y eso es imposible, tantas veces intenté olvidarte, pero nunca pude…desde la primera vez que te vi, me robaste el corazón, te apoderaste de mis pensamientos, de mis sueños y deseos, de mi mundo, fuiste tú, mi motivo de seguir adelante, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de lo triste y sola que me sentía por el descuido de mis padres, fuiste tú mi compañía a la distancia, fuiste tú mi razón de vivir, sin saberlo…el amor puede hacernos mejores personas y yo lo soy por ti…te amo, mi cabeza de balón" – pensaba Helga, mientras amaba y se dejaba amar por el hombre de sus sueños

La pareja de rubios, habían decidido, dar paso, al amor, se habían dejado llevar por los sentimientos, se demostraron que se amaban…siendo inexpertos en la intimidad, ya que habían decidido guardarse, en silencio, el uno para el otro, quizás porque en el fondo de sus corazones había una mínima esperanza de que sus vidas se volverían a cruzar…ambos se entregaron y nada más importaba, que disfrutarse el uno al otro

-Arnold, eres mi vida y nunca dejé de amarte – balbuceó la rubia, mientras caía rendida ante el cansancio por haber amado y entregado todo

-Yo también te amo Helga y no te dejaré ir de nuevo – respondió el joven, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su amada

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Arnold, y pensó en que quizás todo había sido un sueño, pero, al ver a Helga a su lado, aun dormida, hizo que se tranquilizara y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, porque recordó que mientras estaban en el intercambio amoroso, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, ya habría tiempo después para aclarar algunas cosas, por ahora él, solo quería disfrutar del momento…la rubia abrió los ojos y sus zafiros intensos se toparon con dos estanques verdes hermosos...

-Buenos días, preciosa ¿Cómo amaneciste? – saludó Arnold, dándole un suave beso en la frente a Helga

-Hola Arnold, amanecí muy bien gracias – respondió la muchacha sonrojada y agachando la cabeza

El rubio tomó el mentón de la joven y lo levantó, forzando a que sus miradas se crucen nuevamente y dijo:

-Te amo tanto Helga, eres el amor de mi vida…

-Arnold, quiero explicarte como pasaron las cosas…yo…

-Ssshhh ya habrá tiempo después, ahora solo quiero abrazarte y que me abraces

-Te amo Arnold – dijo Helga, con lágrimas en los ojos y no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú…

Ellos permanecieron abrazados y se amaron nuevamente, el tiempo pasaba pero a los amantes parecía no importarles…

Dio la 1 de la tarde y el organismo les pedía alimento, es por eso que decidieron comer algo…Arnold se metió a la ducha casi obligado por Helga, mientras ella contestaba una llamada:

P: ¡HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI!...me puedes decir ¿Dónde estás? – gritó Phoebe, desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

H:Hola querida Phoebe… - hablo la rubia, sin poder ocultar su felicidad

P: ¿Helga, estas bien?

H: Lo único que te puedo decir, es que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo

P: No me digas que estas con…¿Arnold? – pregunto Phoebe, con una enorme sonrisa

H: ¡Siiiiii!...Phoebe, me siento tan feliz, que no sé cómo sobrellevarlo

P: Helga, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu felicidad…

H: Gracias amiga...Arnold y yo pensábamos en salir a comer, pero con eso de que es el "novio" de la famosísima actriz Lila, mejor decidimos pedir un delivery

P: Lo había olvidado…¿Cómo harán con ese asunto?

H: Pues el cabezón, me dijo que apenas Lila llegue de su viaje, terminaría con ella

P: ¿Y cuándo llega?

H: Pues, no sé exactamente…creo que es la siguiente semana

P: Entonces, aún tienen tiempo de seguir disfrutándose

H: Pues, siii…de todas maneras, tengo que ir a casa…mis padres deben estar preocupados

P: Entonces ¿nos podemos ver?...creo que tienes mucho que contarme

H: Claro que sí, más tarde te llamo para confirmarte el lugar y la hora

P: Ok, amiga…muchas felicidades Helga, te quiero…nos vemos

Helga cortó la llamada y se dispuso a ordenar la cama, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura, por detrás, era Arnold que decidió apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de su chica

-¿Con quién hablabas, amor?

-Con Phoebe

-¿Si? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Pues, que quería verme para que le cuente, todo – dijo Helga, sonriendo, mientras trataba de seguir ordenando

Arnold, volteó a Helga para poder quedar frente a frente y sin quitar los brazos de su cintura, dijo

-¿Todo? – preguntó el rubio, dándole una mirada coqueta a su, ahora, mujer

Helga se sonrojada le dio una palmada en el torso desnudo de su amado y quiso huir de los brazos del joven, pero este se lo impidió

-Te dije, que no volvería a dejarte ir – habló Arnold mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella

Helga lo miraba, sin poder evitar sentirse nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa mi princesa?...¿estas nerviosa?

-Solo tú, puedes ponerme así – respondió Helga, perdiéndose en los ojos de su amado

-Te amo tanto, Helga – Dijo el rubio, besando a la joven

Para los rubios, el tiempo pasaba volando y había llegado la hora en que tenían que irse, Helga fue la primera en salir, seguida minutos después por Arnold…los jóvenes se habían despedido diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban y volverían a encontrarse después de realizar sus diligencias

…

Eran las cinco de la noche y en una cafetería del centro, se encontraban dos amigas, conversando amenamente

-Cuéntamelo todo Helga, no te saltes ningún detalle – decía Phoebe riendo

 **-** Pues, después de que salí corriendo del karaoke… **–** empezó a narrar Helga

… **FLASH BACK…**

Helga había corrido tanto que ya no podía más, decidió sacarse los zapatos, pensó que estaba sola en el parque, al que había llegado, hasta que escuchó una voz que la estremeció:

-Con que ¿soy tu peor error, Helga? – preguntó Arnold

Helga se quedó sin palabras, al ver a Arnold ahí, parado frente a ella, agitado porque también había corrido y pudo notar que había algo extraño que se escurría en los labios del joven y se asustó

-¿Qué te pasó?... ¿por qué estas sangrando? – preguntó Helga, mostrando una preocupación sincera

-No te preocupes, solo que una señorita me tiró el micrófono en la cara y creo…que me rompió el labio – respondió Arnold, mirándola con ternura y agradecimiento

A Helga se le olvidó todo, por la angustia que sintió en ese momento, no le interesó pelear ni discutir, lo único que le importaba era saber si el amor de su vida se encontraba bien

-¿Yo?... ¿yo te hice esto?...discúlpame – dijo la muchacha, agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes…

-¿Te duele?...

-No es nada, Helga, estoy bien

-Pero, es que, está sangrando mucho

-Está sangrando más mi corazón…– dijo el rubio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos a Helga

-¿Qué?...este…Aquí tengo un clínex…déjame limpiarte…¿puedo? – preguntó la joven, sumamente nerviosa y tratando de desviar la conversación

-Tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees, Helga

Helga se sonrojó y empezó a limpiar, muy despacio, la sangre que Arnold, tenía en los labios, no soportaba las ganas de besarlo, pero, debía mantener la compostura…para el rubio, era como si la joven, lo estaba acariciando y de un impulso, rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y la atrajo para sí, la rubia no puso oposición alguna y dejándose llevar por el perfume del joven, atinó a cerrar los ojos, esto para Arnold, fue como una invitación a que probara el néctar de sus labios…y sin hacerla esperar, se acercó más a ella y la besó…En ese momento, los resentimientos, quedaron de lado y decidieron dar paso al amor…el beso se hacía, cada vez más intenso, tanto que no paraban ni para tomar aire, Arnold le hablo al oído a Helga y le dijo:

-Vámonos de aquí, déjame demostrarte que tú eres la dueña de mi vida

La rubia, asintió y sin decir nada, se dejó subir a un taxi, que fue cogido por el rubio…los jóvenes iban en la parte trasera del auto, muy abrazados

-¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó la rubia, sonrojada

-A demostrarte que, siempre te espere a ti – respondió Arnold, besando una vez más a Helga

Arnold, no le había contado a nadie que tenía un departamento de soltero, cerca de su actual trabajo, las únicas personas que sabían de ese lugar, eran sus padres…una vez que los rubios llegaron, entraron casi cayéndose, porque la pasión los desequilibraba. Arnold tomó en brazos a Helga y la llevó a la habitación

-Helga, quiero que sepas que, siempre te esperé, porque te amo…siempre te he amado y esos sentimientos han ido creciendo a pesar de tu ausencia, yo no amo a Lila, nunca la he amado, tú eres y serás lo más importante para mí y desde que volviste me devolviste la vida

-Arnold, yo también te amo y déjame decirte que Richard y yo solo somos amigos, tu recuerdo siempre ha estado presente, diciéndome que mi corazón es solo tuyo – le dijo Helga acurrucándose en los brazos de su amado

-Helga, te amo y quiero estar contigo en este momento, pero, respetare tu decisión si me dices que aún no estas lista

-Estoy más que lista para ti, solo para ti y yo también siempre te esperé…te amo Arnold, te amo demasiado

Diciendo esto, los amantes se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento y la pasión tan fuerte que sentían…

… **END FLASH BACK…**

Phoebe, escuchaba muy atenta y entusiasmada el relato de su mejor amiga

-Wao Helga, trata de disimular esa felicidad ya que se podría percibir a kilómetros de distancia, hacia donde esta Lila

Ambas amigas rieron abiertamente

…

En la habitación de Arnold, de la casa de huéspedes, un rubio se encontraba hablando con un moreno

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, Gerald

-No necesitas decirlo, viejo, eso se nota jajaja…pero, hay algo que me preocupa, Arni

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lila…dime ¿Qué harás con ella?

-Pues, le terminare, apenas llegue de su viaje…le pediré disculpas, espero que me entienda

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo…porque no pienso cambiar de opinión

-Así se habla viejo…¿iras a encontrarte con ella?

-Sí Gerald, quedamos en encontramos después, de que termine su reunión con Phoebe - dijo Arnold entusiasmado

-Pareces un adolescente, te brillan los ojos al mencionarla

-Es que la amo y ya no quiero ocultarlo más…¡la amo!

-Jajaja…está bien, ya entendí…Arnold, déjame decirte, que Phoebe y yo, nos sentimos muy felices por ustedes…espero que esta vez, no cometas estupideces y aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad que te está dando la vida

-Sí, lo hare Gerald…gracias

Los jóvenes, se quedaron hablando por unos minutos más y luego el rubio, salió al encuentro de su gran amor

…

En el aeropuerto de Hillwood, se encontraba la recién llegada, Lila, que vestía con un saco largo y unos lentes oscuros, para pasar desapercibida por sus fanáticos, de su bolsillo saco su celular y se quedó mirando las recientes fotos que Richard le había enviado, eran de los rubios besándose en un parque, precisamente por esas fotos, tuvo que apresurar su llegada a Hillwood…

"No te saldrás con la tuya Helga, debes entender que Arnold es solo mío y si crees que has ganado, pues estas muy equivocada, aún tengo un haz bajo la manga, que hará que te largues llorando de Hillwood, sigue festejando por hoy, porque mañana lloraras lágrimas de sangre, mi matrimonio seguirá en pie y muy pronto seré la señora de Shortman, te guste o no" – pensaba la pelirroja

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaa de nuevo, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo…se las dedico a todas ustedes, que leen mi historia y me dejan sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradezco mucho...**_

 _ **Quizá, se preguntaran ¿por qué Helga accedió tan rápido ante Arnold? Pues, lo hizo porque el amor que sentía ya no podía seguir reprimiéndolo, ya había estado bastante tiempo lejos de su amor… si su decisión fue correcta o no, eso se verá más adelante… simplemente, se dejaron llevar, por el gran amor que se sentían tanto Arnold como Helga…O ¿ustedes que opinan? Háganmelo saber :)**_

 _ **Espero terminar, pronto esta historia, porque en mi mente andan rondando otras ideas locas para nuevos fic´s…cuídense mucho…nos leemos pronto…**_


	14. CAPITULO XIV: ROSAS ROJAS

**CAPITULO XIV: ROSAS ROJAS**

Helga y Phoebe seguían conversando y riendo, en la cafetería del centro…

-Helga, jamás había visto ese brillo que hay en tus ojos…me encanta

-Hay Phoebe, es que me siento…no sé…es algo que no puedo explicar – dijo la rubia, suspirando

-Estas enamorada, hasta los huesos jajaja

-Siiiii…cuando estoy con él, siento como si estuviera flotando por las nubes…no sé, me siento estúpida

-jajaja el amor nos hace estúpidos…

-Jajaja parece que si…

\- Helga ya van a ser las ocho, creo que debemos irnos

-No…yo… – habló Helga

-¿No?...¿no qué?

-Es que, yo no iré, aun, a casa Phoebe – dijo la rubia, sonrojada

-¿Así?...y me puede decir señorita ¿a dónde se va? – preguntó Phoebe curiosa

-Pues, no lo sé, Arnold, no me lo quiso decir…solo dijo que vendría a recogerme – respondió Helga con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-¿De verdad?...¡que maravilloso!…¿pero, ya le dijiste, dónde estamos?

-Sí, lo llamé hace un rato y me dijo que estaba en camino

-Seguramente te tendrá preparado una sorpresa – dijo Phoebe, tratando de fingir, que no sabía nada

-Pues, no lo sé…yo creo que… – Helga, no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió que unas manos tapaban sus ojos… y escuchó esa voz, esa voz tan maravillosa, que le decía al oído:

-Hola ángel, ¿ya estas lista para irnos?

Helga, dio un salto de felicidad y abrazó al rubio, rodeando con sus brazos, el cuello de él y sin pedir permiso, le dio un beso en los labios…Arnold, recibió gustoso, las caricias de su rubia y correspondió a ese beso repentino

-Oigan, chicos, porsiacaso aún estoy aquí – dijo la oriental, sonriendo

-Discúlpame, Phoebe ¿Cómo estás? – saludo Arnold

-Pues estoy muy bien, de verlos a ustedes así…tan enamorados, así debieron estar siempre

-Gracias amiga – dijo la rubia, que aún seguía colgada del cuello de Arnold

-Chicos, sé que se aman mucho y todo, pero por favor tengan cuidado…Arnold, recuerda que aun eres "novio" de Lila…tienes que solucionar ese asunto primero – les aconsejó Phoebe

-Tienes razón, amiga…trataré de contenerme – habló la rubia, deshaciendo el abrazo

-Si Phoebe, te lo prometemos – dijo Arnold, levantando la mano derecha y sonriendo – ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos

-¿A dónde iremos, amor?...

-Ya veras, lo sabrás, cuando lleguemos…Phoebe, gracias por todo

-No hay que agradecer, yo estoy feliz…y por favor, Arnold, cuídamela

-Lo haré, Phoebe, como a mi propia vida…porque ella lo es – dijo el rubio, mirando a su chica

Helga, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al escuchar lo que su amado dijo.

Los jóvenes partieron, dejando a una Phoebe, sola, pero sumamente feliz, por la felicidad de sus amigos.

Arnold iba manejando, su auto y Helga iba de copiloto, tratando de retocarse el maquillaje

-Amor, no necesitas usar maquillaje… tu eres hermosa

-Gracias, mi cabezón…ahora, ya me puedes decir a ¿dónde me llevaras?

-No desesperes, ya llegamos…

Helga, pudo observar que llegaron al edificio, en donde se encontraba el departamento de Arnold

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Arnoldo?

-Ya lo verás…

Los rubios entraron al edificio y cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento, Arnold dijo

-Antes, que entremos, déjame vendarte los ojos

-¿Qué?...pero, ¿para qué?

-Por favor, Helga, es una petición…¿sí?

-Aiish, está bien ¿cómo podría negarte algo?– dijo la rubia, sonriendo

Helga, ya vendada, se dejó guiar por Arnold y una vez dentro del departamento, sintió como las manos del joven liberaban sus ojos, entonces, ella empezó a ver lo que había y se quedó impresionada; ya que, Arnold había decorado la sala con pétalos de rosas rojas y una mesa en el centro que indicaba que habría una cena romántica

-Arnold, todo está hermoso – dijo Helga, con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción que sentía

-Todo esto, es por ti, mi ángel…te amo

-Gracias…yo también te amo…y…¿tu cocinaste?

-Claro…bueno…recibí ayuda de mi madre, de Phoebe y… de tu madre

-¿Phoebe y Miriam?...o sea, ¿ellas lo sabían todo?

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora…¿tienes hambre?

-Siiii, con Phoeebs, solo tomamos café…

-Entonces, siéntese, madame…en seguida le sirvo

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Helga miro su reloj y dijo:

-Ya van a ser las diez, amor, llévame a mi casa…es tarde

-Esta es tu casa…además aún es temprano

-¿Qué? Estás loco cabezón, vámonos por favor

-Usted no se va a ir, señorita; además, tengo otra sorpresa…ven conmigo

Arnold tomó la mano de Helga y la llevó para su habitación, cuando la rubia entró, casi se cae de la impresión

-Arnold…wao…¿Qué es todo esto?

La habitación estaba decorada con globos rojos, que parecían como si estuvieran pegados al techo, en el piso habían pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidas al igual que en la cama, pero la diferencia era, que en el centro, del lecho, había una gran oso de peluche, como los que solía regalarle, el cabezón, hace años atrás…

-Quédate conmigo, Helga…permíteme amarte una vez más – le habló el rubio

La rubia, no podía pronunciar palabra, ya que la emoción se lo impedía y las lágrimas habían, ya, hecho su aparición, lo único que hizo, fue lanzarse a los brazos de su amado

-Quédate conmigo, Helga, pero, no solo por esta noche, sino para toda la vida…si me dejas, esta vez no lo soportaría

-No te dejaré, Arnold ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si tú eres mi vida, si la haría, yo moriría – dijo Helga, mirándolo a los ojos

Sin necesitar autorización, Arnold cargó en sus brazos a la rubia y la recostó sobre la cama, poco a poco se iban despojando de la ropa, que se había vuelto un estorbo, para ambos…el teléfono celular de la joven empezó a sonar, pero ellos, hicieron caso omiso, ya que estaban ocupados, uno, en el cuerpo del otro.

…

En casa de una pelirroja, dos jóvenes estaban reunidos, conversando

-¿No te contesta?

-No, Lila, es la quinta vez que le marco y nada…tú ¿ya le marcaste a tu noviecito?

-Sí, pero Arnold, tiene el celular apagado…yo sé que ellos están juntos – dijo la muchacha con mucha rabia

-¿A estas horas?...no, Helga no es así…quizá ya está dormida

-Por favor, Richard, no seas imbécil, tú mismo llamaste a su casa y te dijeron que aún no llegaba…Helga es una zorra

-Quizá, es tiempo de aceptar…que perdiste – dijo Richard

-¡Que!...¡jamás!...Arnold, es mío y no será de nadie más…nunca me daré por vencida

-Pero Lila, reacciona…ya no podemos hacer nada

-Eso es lo que tú crees…sé que puedo hacer algo más… y necesito tu ayuda…¿estás conmigo?

-No estoy seguro, pero, está bien…cuenta conmigo

… _ **.CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaa…¿cómo están?...son la 1:10 am pero, no quería dormir sin actualizar algo, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo…**_

 _ **Parece, que se avecinan problemas ¿no?…esperemos que Lila y Richard, no se salgan con la suya…aunque a veces, el amor no siempre sale triunfante :( … ya veremos qué pasa, no dejen de leer y comentar, ya que, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo…**_

 _ **Cuídense y les mando un abrazo a la distancia…**_


	15. CAPITULO XV: MENTIRAS A MEDIAS

**CAPITULO XV: MENTIRAS A MEDIAS**

Eran ya, las diez de la mañana y un joven, con cabeza de balón, acababa de despertar y se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su lado

-¡Helga!... ¿dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy, amor…te preparé el desayuno – dijo la rubia, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja – buenos días

-Hola, princesa…pero, no te hubieras molestado

-No es molestia, Arnoldo, lo hice con mucho cariño

-Gracias por preparármelo – dijo el rubio, dándole un beso a la joven

Helga, se sentó al costado del rubio y mientras él desayunaba, ella revisaba su celular

-Tengo como un millón de llamadas de Richard…que raro

-¿Así? Y ¿por qué te llama tanto? – preguntó Arnold, con un dejo de celos en sus palabras

-Pues, no lo sé…pero seguramente ya volverá a llamar…y a ti ¿no te han llamado?

-No lo sé, ayer apague mi celular, porque no quería interrupciones

-Pues, préndelo y fíjate cabezón

-Ok, ya no se enoje mi princesa

Arnold encendió su celular y pudo notar que no solo tenía miles de llamadas pérdidas sino también mensajes de voz y todos eran de la misma persona

-Waoo…tengo varias llamadas y un mensaje de voz de Lila

-¿Qué?...y…¿le devolverás la llamada?…

-No quiero hacerlo

-Hazlo…yo mejor me voy a limpiar la cocina – Helga se paró para salir de la habitación pero, una mano la detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?...tú, te quedas conmigo – dijo Arnold, poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, para poder tener los brazos libres y acurrucar a la rubia en ellos

-No, Arnold…yo no quiero escuchar tus conversaciones con Lila…además, ella es tú novia ante los ojos de todos…en cambio yo, soy solo la amante

-No digas eso Helga, yo te amo a ti…lo único que me une a Lila en estos momentos, son meros formalismos, apenas vuelva de su viaje, terminaré todo con ella

-¿De verdad?

-¿Acaso dudas?...¿no me crees?

-Te creo, mi amor…pero, no me vuelvas a romper el corazón, por favor

-Jamás he querido hacerlo, Helga…fueron las circunstancias que pasaron

-Arnold, quizá debamos aclarar las cosas, hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho

-Si lo haremos, pero después, déjame seguir disfrutando de tú compañía, además lo pasado ya se murió, hoy ya no tiene importancia…

-Está bien, te amo…Arnold…oye, dijiste que Lila, también te había enviado un mensaje de voz, ¿no?

-Si – respondió el joven, jugando con la cabellera rubia de Helga

-Escúchala… quizá sea importante

-Pues para serte sincero, nada que tenga que ver con ella me resulta interesante ni importante…pero, lo escucharé

Arnold puso en altavoz para que ambos puedan escuchar el mensaje que le había dejado la pelirroja

"Holaaa mi amoor, te estuve llamando ¿Por qué no contestas?...te tengo una sorpresa, ya estoy en Hillwood, te extrañaba tanto que no soporte estar lejos de ti…y ¿sabes qué?...te tengo una excelente noticia, es algo que me enteré cuando aún estaba de viaje, sé que te va a encantar…ven a verme a mi casa a las dos de la tarde, es algo muy importante, te estaré esperando con ansias…te amo"

Arnold y Helga, se quedaron mirando, el uno al otro y empezaron a especular

-Seguro que me querrá decir que le dieron el protagónico para alguna telenovela

-No sé, Arnold, pero, tengo una mal presentimiento…creo que debes ir

-¿Qué?...pero, no almorzaremos, ¿juntos?

-Mejor nos encontramos después de tu reunión con Lila

-Está bien, querida…iré a escuchar lo que me tiene que decir y luego terminaré todo con ella

-Ok, así quedamos…te amo

Después de que se despidieron, los jóvenes, se fueron a sus casas, cada uno por separado

…

Eran poco más de las dos de la tarde y un joven alto y rubio, se encontraba, sentado, en la sala de la casa de una pelirroja, esperando a que bajara de su cuarto

-Holaaaa, amooor – dijo Lila, abalanzándose a los brazos del muchacho

-Hola Lila – respondió Arnold, quitándosela de encima

Lila, siendo tan intuitiva, como siempre, sabía que Arnold, la terminaría es por eso que debía actuar rápido y sin hacer ningún tipo de reclamos

-Hola cariño ¿quieres tomar algo?– dijo Lila, sonriendo fingidamente

-No Lila, estoy apurado, así que preferiría que hables rápido

-No Arnold, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y requiere que me prestes atención y sobre todo, que me des tiempo – dijo Lila con un tono meloso

-Aish…ok…¿qué quieres decirme? – preguntó Arnold, impaciente

-Pues…yo…mejor, míralo tú mismo – dijo Lila, tomando su cartera y sacando, de ella, un sobre blanco – toma, lee esto

Arnold, recibió el sobre sorprendido y empezó a leer y a medida que lo iba haciendo se iba poniendo pálido

-¿Qué significa esto Lila?...aquí dice…que…que estas…¿embarazada?

-Siiiiii…¿no te parece maravilloso?...¡seremos padres!

-¡¿seremos?!...quieres decir que ¿ese hijo es mío?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?...obvio que es tuyo – dijo Lila, fingiendo indignación

-Pero, eso es imposible, tu y yo nunca hemos…

-¿Qué?...me estas ofendiendo, cariño, el día de mi cumpleaños…recuérdalo

Arnold hizo un esfuerzo por recordar

… **FLASH BACK…**

Arnold se encontraba muy nervioso por el acercamiento que había tenido con Helga, en el cuarto de aseo, empezaba a sentir cosas que hacía mucho tiempo no los sentía y eso era desesperante para él…ese mismo día, era el cumpleaños de su novia y ella lo había invitado a la reunión que iba a haber, en la noche, en su casa

Cuando Arnold llegó a casa de Lila, pudo notar que ninguno de sus amigos, de la pandilla, se encontraba allí y pues eso no le sorprendió para nada. En la casa solo estaban los familiares de la pelirroja y amigos del trabajo…las horas pasaban y la fiesta llegaba a su fin y ya la casa iba quedando vacía

-Lila, ya es muy tarde, creo que debo irme – dijo Arnold

-¿Qué?...nooo, no te vayas…¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo, esta noche? – le respondió Lila de una forma seductora

-No puedo, tengo que irme a casa…

-Aiish, está bien, pero primero tómate este jugo para que te refresques un poco

-Está bien, gracias

…

Eran las nueve de la mañana y un rubio se despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, quiso levantarse para ir al baño, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba completamente desnudo, se quedó inmóvil, por unos segundos, tratando de recordar que fue lo que pasó, de pronto empezó a sentir que las sábanas se movían, entonces volteo rápidamente y casi se cae de espaldas al ver a una Lila desnuda y profundamente dormida.

… **END FLASH BACK…**

Arnold estaba en silencio, lamentándose por lo ocurrido aquella noche, aunque en realidad, nunca supo cómo paso

-¿Lo recordaste?...ese día hicimos el amor y producto de esa noche, estoy embarazada ahora

-¿Queee?...Lila…¿estas embarazada? – grito una hombre mayor, que entraba a la sala

-Siiii, papá…¡vas a ser abuelo!

-Felicidades hija… - dijo el señor, abrazando a su hija

-Gracias papi, estoy tan feliz

-Arnold, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?…¿no estas feliz?

-No es eso papi, él solo está sorprendido – dijo Lila, codeando a Arnold

-Arnold, ¿te estas arrepintiendo de los planes de boda, con mi hija?...ahora más que nunca, se tienen que casar…no sigan prologando la fecha

-No señor Sawyer, tenga por seguro que yo le responderé a Lila, por ese hijo…ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme…después conversamos Lila

Arnold, salió disparado de la casa de la pelirroja, sin importar que esta lo llamara varias veces…Lila se quedó sumamente feliz, pues su plan había funcionado

…

"¿Como pudo pasar?...lo había olvidado completamente...Helga, mi amor, espero que sepas entenderme y perdonarme…estoy dispuesto a responder por ese bebé, pero no estoy dispuesto a casarme con Lila…" – pensaba Arnold, mientras se iba al encuentro con cierta rubia de ojos azules, rogando al cielo que todo salga bien

Media hora después, en el parque de la ciudad

-Hola, mi amor ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – preguntó Helga, abrazando y besando a Arnold

-Hola ángel…tenemos que hablar – respondió el rubio con un rostro preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?...¿terminaste con Lila?

-Helga, escúchame…yo… - alguien interrumpió a Arnold

-Hola, Arnold…felicidades, ya me enteré – hablo Richard con un rostro que reflejaba, victoria

-¿Felicidades?...¿por qué? – pregunto la rubia extrañada

Arnold se quedó en silencio

-Como, ¿no sabes, Helga?...Arnold será papá

La rubia, se levantó de la banca, en donde estaba sentada y dijo

-¿Qué?...¿papá?...¿papá de quién?

-Pues del hijo de Lila…Lila está embarazada…justo me encontré con ella hace un momento y me conto lo feliz que se encontraba…recién tiene tres semanas de gestación

-¿Tres semanas?...eso quiere decir que ¿te acostaste con ella, antes que se vaya de viaje? – preguntó Helga, mirando a Arnold

-Helga, no es lo que estás pensando…necesitamos aclarar las cosas

-¡¿Aclarar?!...¡¿aclarar qué?! Que te acostabas conmigo ¿solo para satisfacer tus deseos? O que nunca me amaste y solo me tenías de pasatiempo… - grito Helga, llorando

-¡No, Helga!...yo te amo…por favor, escúchame

-Dime una cosa, Arnold…¿terminaste con ella?

-No…yo no pude…pero… - se escuchó un estruendoso sonido que fue provocado por la bofetada que Helga le acababa de tirar al rubio

-¡Nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!…¿me oíste?...no quiero saber, nada de ti…miserable, mentiroso…me das asco...siento asco hasta de mi misma, quisiera arrancarme la piel, ya que está impregnada de ti – Helga lloraba y golpeaba el pecho de Arnold, reclamándole

-Helga – Arnold no pudo continuar hablando, porque las lágrimas se lo impedían

-Adiós Arnold, que te vaya bien y que tengas muchos hijos, con la mujer que siempre quisiste – diciendo esto, Helga salió corriendo

Richard, que había presenciado todo, no sabía qué hacer, se estaba empezando a arrepentir, pero no podía delatar a Lila, porque si lo hacía, la pelirroja, lo embarraría y Helga terminaría odiándolo por el resto de su vida y él no lo soportaría. El inglés trato de ir corriendo para alcanzar a Helga, dejando a un Arnold llorando, en la banca del parque.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaa, ¿Cómo están?...me dio un poco de penita, escribir este capítulo :( creo que Helga debió escuchar a Arnold, pero ella cree que él solo jugó y se siente usada… espero que todo se solucione.**_

 _ **Tratare de subir más seguido**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y gracias por sus comentarios**_

 _ **Se les quiere :)**_


	16. CAPITULO XVI: CONVERSACIONES

_**Holaa, espero que no les cause confusión, la manera en que escribí este capítulo. Quise hacerlo de este modo, para dar a entender, que las conversaciones, están ocurriendo en el mismo momento…¿me entienden? XD… pasemos a leer…**_

 **CAPITULO XVI: CONVERSACIONES**

Richard logro alcanzar a Helga, cuando ella estuvo a punto de salir del parque

-¡Helga, detente! – le grito inglés, jalándole del brazo

-Déjame ir Richard, por favor quiero estar sola…déjame

-¡No!...no dejaré que te vayas sola, en el estado en que te encuentras…déjame acompañarte

-No quiero ¿no entiendes que quiero estar sola?

-Por favor Helga, yo solo quiero protegerte…dime a dónde quieres ir

-Está bien…quiero ir a casa de Phoebe

Helga y Richard tomaron un taxi y fueron a la casa de la oriental, después de que la rubia bajara del auto, él le pidió al taxista que lo lleve a otro lugar.

 **En casa de Phoebe**

-Helga, cálmate por favor – decía Phoebe, acariciando la cabeza, a su amiga quien se encontraba recostada en la cama

-No puedo Phoebe, me siento traicionada

-Debiste escucharlo, quizá hay una explicación para todo esto

-¿Explicación?...pues la única explicación es que nunca dejó de amar a Lila y que solo se divirtió conmigo

-Yo estoy convencida de que Arnold te ama, eso es demasiado evidente

-Entiende Pheebs, él nunca terminó con Lila...no me importaría que en el pasado haya tenido intimidad con ella, lo que me duele es la mentira

-Te entiendo Helga…ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?

…

 **En casa de Gerald**

-Viejo, ahora sí que la tienes difícil

-Si Gerald, quisiera que ella pueda escucharme y que confiara más en mi – hablaba Arnold, un poco más calmado

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes que Helga siempre ha sido muy insegura

-Sí y por otro lado, tengo al papá de Lila, presionándome con lo de la boda – dijo Arnold, desanimado

-Hablando de eso…¿Qué harás?...¿te casarás?

…

 **En casa de lila**

-¿Richard?...¿qué haces aquí?...pensé que en estos momentos, estarías consolando a la tonta de Helga

-Pues vine a conversar contigo, Lila

-¿Conversar?...¿sobre qué?

-Quieres que te lo diga ¿aquí?...¿en el pórtico de tu casa?

-Está bien, lo haremos en mi habitación…vamos entra

…

 **En casa de Phoebe**

-Te entiendo Helga…ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Pues, quisiera regresarme a Inglaterra

-¿Qué?..¿Irte, así?

-Eso es lo que quisiera hacer, pero no la haré – dijo Helga, muy segura

-¿Entonces te quedarás?...porque piensas hablar ¿con Arnold?

…

 **En casa de Gerald**

-Hablando de eso…¿Qué harás?...¿te casarás?

-No quiero hacerlo…

-No quieres…pero ¿lo harás?

-Yo crecí sin padres y no quisiera que un hijo mío pase por lo mismo

-Entonces, estas seguro ¿Qué es tu hijo?

-No recuerdo nada de lo que paso aquella noche, pero, no creo que Lila me mienta

-No se hermano…entonces…¿te casarás con Lila?

…

 **En casa de lila**

-Está bien, lo haremos en mi habitación…vamos entra

Los jóvenes subieron hacia la habitación de la pelirroja y unas vez cómodos empezaron a charlar

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo querías decirme? – pregunto Lila, comiendo unos chocolates

-No sabía que te gustaban los chocolates, Lila

-Es por el embarazo, eso hace que tenga antojos

-Osea, ¿Es cierto, lo del embarazo? – pregunto Richard, asombrado y con temor

…

 **En casa de Phoebe**

-¿Entonces te quedarás?...porque piensas hablar ¿con Arnold?

-No, si me quedo es porque tengo un trabajo que realizar – dijo Helga muy seria y con los ojos perdidos en un punto imaginario

-Te refieres a la supuesta ¿boda?

-Claro que si

-Pero…no creo que esa boda, ocurra

-Pues yo estoy convencida de que si, ocurrirá…y tengo que llevar la exclusiva a la agencia de publicidad en Inglaterra

-¿Serás, capaz de hacerlo?

-No lo sé Pheebs, pero tengo que hacerlo…no voy a permitir que me boten del trabajo por culpa de mis problemas personales…además, me pagan muy bien

-Hay Helga – dijo Phoebe, suspirando – yo estaré contigo y te apoyare en lo que pueda

-Gracias amiga…después de ese día, me regresare a Inglaterra y no volveré más…

…

 **En casa de Gerald**

-No se hermano…entonces…¿te casarás con Lila?

-Ya no tengo nada que me impida hacerlo, porque Helga, con todo esto, seguramente se irá ponto – Hablo Arnold, con la cabeza gacha

-¿No lucharás por ella?...¿la dejarás ir?

-Ya estoy cansado, Gerald…Dejaré que se vaya y haga su vida sin mí, porque yo solo le di dolores y tristezas, no quiero que siga sufriendo por mi culpa

-Pero, intenta hablar con ella, una vez más…ustedes se aman

-No Gerald…a veces el amor verdadero, no siempre sale triunfante y tengo que resignarme

-Entonces, si te casarás…lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así Arni

-Yo lo lamento más, Gerald…yo lo lamento más…

…

 **En casa de lila**

-Osea, ¿Es cierto, lo del embarazo? – pregunto Richard, asombrado y con temor

-Claro…acaso, ¿creías que era mentira? – dijo Lila, mirando fijamente al inglés

Richard, se quedó en silencio petrificado y lamentándose

-Creo que ya entendiste…¿verdad?...y así que, ni una sola palabra, porque sales perdiendo…

-Está bien, Lila…no abriré la boca…

…

Horas después Arnold y Lila, se encontraron nuevamente para ultimar los detalles de la boda y empezaron a anunciar que se casarían el sábado, por la tarde.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **¿Me entendieron a qué me refiera, antes de iniciar el capítulo?... espero que si :(**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios…poco a poco esta historia va llegando a su fin y espero, siempre, recibir su apoyo…**_

 _ **Saludos a:**_

 _ **Serenitymoon20**_

 _ **Eli-mont**_

 _ **CONO**_

 _ **Ikko-chan**_

 _ **Y anónimos…les mando un abrazo a la distancia, a todos… :)**_


	17. CAPITULO XVII: LA BODA P1: pensamiento h

**CAPITULO XVII: LA BODA P1: pensamiento hecho canción…**

 _ **HOY SABADO 02 DE ABRIL SE UNEN EN MATRIMONIO LA FAMOSA ACTRIZ LILA SAWYER CON SU NOVIO ARNOLD SHORTMAN**_ …La boda se realizará a las seis de la tarde, en la Catedral de la ciudad – se podía leer, en la primera plana de los diarios de Hillwood.

… **.**

 _Entraste como un rayo de luz  
Como un aire encantador  
Liberaste con tu hechizo  
A mi recluso corazón_

 _Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas  
Creí en tu intención  
No pensé que fuese un engaño  
Ni una mentira tu amor_

 _Me dices que te está llamando  
Te vas sin un adiós  
Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos  
Dime que hago yo _

"Hoy es el día…el día en que, el hombre que amo, llevará al altar a una mujer, que no soy yo…hoy se cierra el libro de nuestro amor y aunque aún quedaban páginas en blanco, para escribir, no se volverá a abrir porque fue sellado con el cerrojo de la traición…oh Arnold, si tan solo me hubieras amado de verdad, te hubiese regalado mi vida entera…¿qué hago yo, con todo este amor?...quisiera no estar aquí, pero, tengo una labor que cumplir y aunque me muera de dolor, tengo que hacerlo" – pensaba una rubia, llorando desconsoladamente

 _Que hago con mis labios  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso  
Que hago con mis noches  
Que hago con mis días  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
Dime que hago yo…_ _ **(Ha-Ash)**_

… **..**

 _Junté lo más hermoso_

 _Que he vivido contigo_

 _Los detalles las cosas_

 _Que me harán recordarte_

 _Ahora voy a marcharme_

 _Pues tú lo decidiste_

 _Lo comprendo y me alejo_

 _No sin antes decirte_

 _Que el tiempo que duro nuestro amor_

 _Tú me hiciste feliz_

 _Y en mi adiós te deseo lo mejor_

 _Pero estés donde estés_

 _Nunca voy a olvidarte_

 _Yo te juro que no_

 _Tratare de olvidarte_

 _Si tú quieres mi amor_

 _Para mí no me importa_

 _Yo te quiero a morir_

 _Sobre todas las cosas..._ _ **(Cristian Castro)**_

"El tiempo que duró nuestro amor, fue muy corto…hoy se termina todo y junto con esto, se acaba también mis sueños, mis ilusiones…se acaba mi amor…se acaba mi vida…espero que alguna vez, puedas darte cuenta, que te amé de verdad y que nunca quise herir tus sentimientos…¿Qué será de mí?...solo me queda ser fuerte y rogar al cielo, que conozcas a alguien que pueda amarte más que yo, aunque eso quizá sea imposible" – pensaba el rubio, mientras lloraba en silencio y se levantaba de la cama, desganado, para iniciar su agenda ajetreada que tenía para este día

… **.**

 _Sin ti no soy nada,_

 _Una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara_

 _Mi mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo_

 _Solía pensar que el amor no es real,_

 _Una ilusión que siempre se acaba_

 _Y ahora sin ti no soy nada_

 _Sin ti niña mala,_

 _Sin ti niña triste_

 _Que abraza su almohada_

 _Tirada en la cama,_

 _Mirando la tele y no viendo nada_

 _Amar por amar y romper a llorar_

 _En lo más cierto y profundo del alma,_

 _Sin ti no soy nada_

 _Los días que pasan,_

 _Las luces del alba,_

 _Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada_

 _Porque yo sin ti no soy nada_

 _Sin ti, no soy nada_

 _Sin ti, no soy nada_

"Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, pues hoy me caso con el hombre que amo, porque en verdad lo amo, aunque muchos digan que es solo obsesión lo que siento…¿qué saben ellos?...¿quién los invitó a opinar sobre mi vida?...¿qué saben ellos, de lo que yo siento?, mi amor es verdadero y soy consciente que Arnold no me ama, pero sé que llegara a hacerlo y ahí mi felicidad será completa…Arnold, sin ti no soy nada y si me dejas me muero" – pensaba una pelirroja acariciándose el vientre y con lágrimas en los ojos

 _Me siento tan rara,_

 _Las noches de juerga se vuelven amargas_

 _Me río sin ganas con una sonrisa pintada en la cara_

 _Soy sólo un actor que olvidó su guion,_

 _Al fin y al cabo son sólo palabras que no dicen nada_

 _Los días que pasan,_

 _Las luces del alba,_

 _Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada_

 _Qué no daría yo por tener tu mirada,_

 _Por ser como siempre los dos_

 _Mientras todo cambia_

 _Porque yo sin ti no soy nada_

 _Sin ti no soy nada_

 _Sin ti no soy nada…_ _ **(Amaral)**_

… **.**

 _Está bien, vamos a ser amigos_

 _Fue lo que prometiste, el día en que nos conocimos_

 _Ok, no estaba convencido_

 _Mas tuve que aceptarlo, por culpa del destino_

 _Pero pasaba el tiempo y la verdad te fui queriendo_

 _Y comencé a encontrarte en cada sueño, en mis deseos_

 _Poco después cuenta me di que odiaba ser tu amigo_

 _Y ya no sé si alejar mi amor o te lo digo_

"Helga, perdóname por ser tan cobarde, perdóname por no poder hacer nada…yo te amé en verdad, pero hoy me he dado cuenta que eres un imposible, porque solo lo amas a él…realmente que afortunado es, tanto que hasta siento envidia…¿cómo fui a enamorarme de ti? Si yo sabía que tu corazón, ya tenía dueño…me duele verte sufrir y más me duele cuando recuerdo que yo tengo, gran parte de culpa…un día prometí protegerte, pero no he podido hacerlo…perdóname por favor…" – pensaba el inglés, con una botella de licor en su mano y derramando un millar de lágrimas, en su habitación

 _Como fui a enamorarme así de ti_

 _Yo siempre supe que no eras para mí_

 _Yo juraba poder controlar mis sentimientos_

 _Como fui a enamorarme así de ti_

 _Yo juraba que nada me lastimaba_

 _Pero ahora, muero por ti_

 _Estoy muriendo por ti…_ _ **(Reik)**_

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Hola, les dejo este capítulo…siiii, sé que es un poco corto…no me maten please XD…prometo que tratare que el siguiente sea más largo…**_

 _ **En este capítulo, solo quería mostrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de nuestro protagonistas y también por la de ese par de malvados y quise hacerlo con canciones, espero que no se cansen de ese formato es que…me gusta la música XD…**_

 _ **Nos leemos prontito y gracias por sus comentarios…les mando un abrazo a la distancia :)**_


	18. CAPITULO XVIII: LA BODA P2

**CAPITULO XVIII: LA BODA P2**

Eran las nueve de la mañana y un sonido insistente, que era producido por el timbre, despertó a un joven castaño, cuando éste fue a abrir la puerta, sintió su corazón acelerarse y un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver quien era la persona que lo buscaba

-¿Richard?... ¿qué te paso?...estas muy demacrado – dijo una voz que producía en él cierta tranquilidad

-¡Natalie!...¡que sorpresa!...¿cuándo llegaste? – habló el inglés, muy emocionado e invitando a entrar y a sentarse a la joven

-Pues hace como una hora, estoy hospedada en el piso de arriba

-¿Si? Y como supiste que yo estaba aquí

-Helga me lo dijo…estuve conversando con ella por el teléfono

-Ah ¿estuvieron conversando?...y ¿qué más te dijo?

-Me lo dijo todo…y ¿sabes?...me siento mal – dijo la muchacha agachando la mirada

-¿Mal?...¿por qué?

-Por mi culpa, ella tuvo que regresar aquí…

-No, no digas eso

-Ella tenía una vida hecha en Inglaterra, tenía una carrera, un trabajo…tenía todo y de no ser por mí, seguiría allá, feliz y creciendo como profesional…

-No seas tonta, tú no tienes nada que ver

-Fui yo, quien hizo que el pasado volviera a su vida

-No digas eso, Natt tu no sabías nada…no te culpes – dijo el inglés, sintiéndose mal y abrazando a la muchacha – tu solo le cediste el trabajo, desconociendo su pasado

Ambos se perdieron en el abrazo, Richard se sentía tan cómodo y muchos pensamientos se le venían a la mente

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?...hace mucho tiempo, que no sentía esta emoción, ni siquiera cuando veía a Helga…¿será que Natalie, me agrada, más de la cuenta?"

Natalie rompió el abrazo suavemente, sus ojos chocaron con los de él y dijo:

-Richard, quiero hacer el trabajo

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál trabajo? – pregunto el inglés, volviendo a la realidad

-Le diré a Helga que yo cubriré la noticia de la boda y tú me acompañaras

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, claro…para ella será muy difícil presenciar todo…esto lo hago por ella y también por ti, porque sé que tú también estas sufriendo, por verla sufrir, lo puedo ver en tu rostro…sé cuánto la amas…

-Natalie…yo…

-No digas nada…después de esto, me iré – dijo Natalie, tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara

-¿Te irás?... ¿a dónde? – pregunto el castaño con temor

-Volveré a mi ciudad, este tiempo que estuve allá, me di cuenta que necesito estar cerca de mi familia y además me hicieron una propuesta de trabajo

En ese momento, Richard experimentó un sentimiento que no sabía cómo describirlo, era algo parecido a la tristeza mezclado con el miedo, supo entonces que Natalie realmente le interesaba, pero…

"Se supone que yo amo a Helga, entonces ¿Por qué me da terror perder a Natt?...¿será Helga, para mí, una simple obsesión? y… ¿Natalie?… ¿Qué es ella para mí? ¿Qué hago ahora?" – pensaba el inglés

-¿Pasa algo?...estas muy pensativo – pregunto la joven

-Nada, es solo que, me siento confundido

-¿Confundido?... ¿sobre qué?

-Sobre mis sentimientos

-Pues, tú sabes que Helga no te corresponde – decía Natalie con dolor – pero quizá con el tiempo lo haga

-No es eso, es solo que…no estoy seguro sobre si estoy enamorado de Helga…

-¿No? Y ¿por qué? – preguntó la joven

-Natalie…no te vayas…quédate…conmigo – dijo el inglés, tomando las manos de la chica

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

-No sé por qué, pero hay algo en mi interior que teme perderte y no quiere que te vayas

-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas, Richard?

-Solo te pido que no te vayas…o sino vámonos juntos

-¿Qué?...irnos…¿juntos?

-Sí, solo déjame aclarar unas cosas, nada más…

Horas después:

Un Arnold sumamente triste estaba arreglando su peinado en su habitación siendo acompañado por su mejor amigo

-No puedo ver esto…perdóname Arnold, pero no iré a tu boda "feliz"

-Gerald, eres mi mejor amigo…por favor no me dejes en un momento como este…

-Es que no puedo ser parte de la tontería más grande que harás en tu vida aunque sería la segunda porque la primera fue deja ir a Helga

-No me lo hagas recordar Gerald por favor ¿no ves que me duele? – dijo Arnold con los ojos húmedos

-Viejo, reacciona…no te cases…ve a buscarla

-Ya no quiero hacerla sufrir…estoy cansado de luchar…me rindo

-Arnold…no seas tonto…para con todo esto…¿Por qué lo haces?

-Lo hago, porque no puedo dejar sola a Lila en estos momentos…aunque yo no la ame

-Pues haces muy mal, si te casas con ella sin amarla, será un infierno para ambos

-Lo asumiré, Gerald…ya falta un par de horas…¿crees que ella vaya?

-mmmm…pues la verdad, Arni, no lo sé…¿quieres que vaya?

-Preferiría que no lo haga, porque sería más difícil para mí

-No sé hasta dónde llegaras viejo…no lo sé

….

En la sala de la casa de Helga

-Helga ¿estas, lista? – preguntó un joven, vestido elegantemente

-Sí, ya estoy lista…Richard – respondió la rubia, muy demacrada

-Helga, no es necesario que vayas…puedo hacerlo yo – la detuvo Natalie – además no te veo bien…¿estas enferma? te veo pálida

-La verdad que desde ayer me he sentido mal

-Pues creo que ya sabemos el motivo, Helga – habló el inglés

-No sé…pero no me importa – respondió la rubia

-Sera mejor que descanses y no vayas

-Tengo que hacerlo Natt, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos porque así, se me hará más fácil olvidar…yo… - la Rubia no pudo continuar hablando, porque sintió que las fuerzas se le iban

-¿Helga?... ¿estás bien? – dijo Natalie, viendo como su amiga caía al suelo

Richard corrió y cargó a la rubia para llevarla a su habitación…minutos después Phoebe se encontraba también en casa de Helga

-Aish que desesperación… ¿a qué hora llegara el doctor? – dijo la oriental muy nerviosa

-Phoebe, quédate a cuidarle…Richard y yo tenemos que ir a esa boda

-Vayan tranquilos, yo me quedare con ella

Natalie y Richard salieron muy preocupados de la casa de Helga, dispuestos a realizar la labor que se les había encomendado.

….

En la iglesia ya se encontraban algunos invitados, entre ellos estaban los padres del cabeza de balón, ya que a pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo, no querían dejar solo a su hijo…Rhonda y Harold habían enviado el regalo a casa de Arnold con una nota disculpándose por la inasistencia a la ceremonia, de la misma manera lo hicieron los que alguna vez conformaron la pandilla de la primaria 118, pues tampoco querían ser parte de algo que traería infelicidad a dos personas.

Cuando Natalie y Richard llegaron a la catedral, agradecieron al cielo que Helga no había podido ir, porque se hubiera sentido peor de lo que ya se sentía, el lugar estaba muy bien decorado y los periodistas de diversos medios televisivos, nacionales e internacionales, ya estaban estratégicamente acomodados.

-Natt, que bueno que decidimos contratar a dos camarógrafos

-Sí, solos no hubiésemos podido, ya que hay demasiada gente

Mientras los jóvenes seguían conversando, pudieron observar como los otros periodistas se alborotaban porque un carro muy elegante se había estacionado en la puerta de la iglesia, al abrirse la puerta todos empezaron a fotografiar al recién llegado, que era Arnold vestido con un fino esmoquin que lo hacía ver guapísimo. Natalie al verlo se quedó impresionada, tanto que provoco los celos en Richard.

-¿Qué tanto lo miras Natalie?

-¿Yo?...no, nada…es solo que, creo que Helga, tiene muy buenos gustos

-Deja de decir tonterías Natt y empieza a trabajar – respondió el inglés un poco incomodo

Arnold bajó del auto y lo primero que hizo fue buscar entre las personas a una que lleve unos ojos de color azul intenso, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando pudo ver a su rival de amores con otra señorita, que no era su rubia.

…

En casa de Helga:

-¡Doctor!...que bueno que llegó, estuve muy ansiosa esperándolo

-Buenas tardes…¿Dónde se encuentra la señora?

-¿Señora?...

-Sí, vine porque me llamaron y aproveché para traerle sus resultados

-¿Resultados?...¿cuáles resultados?

-Claro, la señora Helga Pataki, me visitó ayer en mi consultorio y se hizo unos exámenes

-Yo no supe nada, quiere decir que mi amiga…¿está enferma? – preguntó Phoebe preocupada

-Prefiero hablar directamente con la señora

…

En la iglesia:

Lila había llegado, creando un alboroto mayor dentro de la catedral, ella llevaba un vestido que fue diseñado por una prestigiosa modista europea, los guardaespaldas trataron de poner orden para que la pelirroja pueda hacer su ingreso, una vez cuando ya todos estuvieron en sus lugares, se dio por iniciada la ceremonia con la melodía de la marcha nupcial.

Arnold se encontraba parado al pie del altar, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle mucha atención al recorrido de Lila, cuando esta llego a su lado, el padre empezó a hablar. El rubio, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del párroco, se sentía tan ajeno a todo…venían los recuerdos de los días en que fue realmente feliz al lado de su abusona personal, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, hasta que abrieron paso por sus mejillas, ante los demás esas lágrimas eran producto de la emoción y de los nervios por la situación, pero para las personas que realmente lo conocían sabían que esas lágrimas eran de tristeza y de dolor…

…

En la habitación de Helga:

Helga se encontraba ya despierta y muy pálida

-¿Qué tal doctor?... ¿qué salió en los resultados de los exámenes que me realizaron?

-¿Dónde está su esposo?

-¿Mi esposo?...yo no tengo esposo doctor… ¿por qué me lo pregunta?

-Ah entonces es usted madre soltera…

-¿Madre?...disculpe doctor pero creo que se está confundiendo… yo no tengo hijos...

-Si doctor, quizá está confundiendo a mi amiga con otra persona – interfirió Phoebe

-Usted es Helga Geraldine Pataki ¿verdad?

-Pues sí…

-Entonces, no hay error…felicidades, está usted embarazada…

…

En la iglesia, la ceremonia seguía su rumbo…

"Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme callado" – pensaba Richard

El padre pregunto:

-Señorita Lila Sawyer ¿acepta usted como esposo al señor Arnold P. Shortman?

-¡Si! ¡Acepto!... – respondió la muchacha muy emocionada

-Señor Arnold P. Shortman ¿acepta usted como esposa a la señorita Lila Sawyer?

A Arnold se le formó un nudo en la garganta, que no le permitió pronunciar palabra alguna

-Cariño, te está hablando el padre…responde por favor

-Disculpe padre ¿Qué dijo?

-Señor Arnold P. Shortman ¿acepta usted como esposa a la señorita Lila Sawyer?

-Este…yo…sss

-¡Paren esto por favor! – gritó una persona…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaa, mil disculpas por la demora, pero he estado realizando unos papeleos para sacar mi bachillerato y eso me tenía muy ocupada, espero que les guste este capítulo…ya falta poquito para el final…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Se les quiere :)**_


	19. CAPITULO XIX: LA BODA P3: DESCUBRIMIENTO

**CAPITULO XIX: LA BODA P3: DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

-Señor Arnold P. Shortman ¿acepta usted como esposa a la señorita Lila Sawyer?

-Este…yo…sss

-¡Paren esto por favor! – gritó una persona

Todos voltearon desconcertados y vieron a un joven alto y de cabello castaño que estaba de pie…

-¡Qué hablas Richard!...¿te volviste loco? – dijo Lila desesperada

-No hablare contigo Lila… ¡Arnold!...Lila no está esperando un hijo tuyo, es más aquella noche en el día de su cumpleaños, no pasó nada…ella te drogó y tú solo te quedaste dormido…

-¡CALLATE RICHARD! No sabes lo que estás diciendo – gritó Lila con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Es verdad que no estas embarazada Lila?

-¡Si estoy embarazada!...tú mismo viste los resultados…

-Es cierto que Lila está embarazada…pero…ese hijo es mío – dijo Richard, agachando la cabeza

-¿Qué?... ¿Richard?... ¿cómo pudiste? – dijo Natalie, mirándolo decepcionada

-Natalie, déjame explicarlo

-Sí, claro que tienes que explicárselo a Arnold…porque a mí, no me interesa – dijo la joven, corriendo y saliendo de la iglesia

Arnold volteó a mirar a Lila y ella solo lloraba

-Lila… ¿es cierto lo que dice Richard?

-Arnold, por favor…eso lo arreglamos después, todos nos están mirando

-¡¿ES CIERTO LO QUE DICE RICHARD?!

Lila solo seguía llorando

-¡Sí!...es cierto pero yo te amo Arnold…yo te… - dijo gritando la pelirroja pero siendo interrumpida después por Arnold

-¡NO! ¡YO NO TE AMO!...¡DEJE IR AL AMOR DE MI VIDA POR TU CULPA!

-¡ELLA NO TE MERECE!...yo sé que podremos ser felices…sigamos con esto, por favor Arnold

-¡Estás loca!...no quiero volverte a ver

-Arnold…perdóname, acabo de perder a la chica que realmente quería, pero que nunca me di cuenta…espero que no te pase lo mismo a ti…así que ve a buscar a Helga por favor

-No te voy a agradecer por esto Richard, pero realmente te puedo decir que me has devuelto las esperanzas

En esos momentos Arnold salió corriendo de la iglesia dejando a una Lila tirada en el suelo llena de lágrimas y a un grupo de invitados absortos por lo ocurrido…los periodistas presentes no se cansaban de tomar fotografías…pero a Arnold no le importaba a él solo le interesaba ir en busca de su amada, detrás de él salieron sus padres y su fiel amigo Gerald…

….

En el aeropuerto de Hillwood:

-Helga, no lo hagas por favor

-Phoebe, entiéndeme, no quiero interferir en su vida

-Pero Helga, él es el padre y tiene derecho a saber…

-¡No! Este hijo es solo mío y te agradeceré que no le digas a nadie – respondió la rubia, limpiándose algunas lágrimas

-Helga, tu hijo tiene el derecho de conocer y saber sobre su padre…no seas egoísta…

-No es egoísmo, Phoebe…es que no quiero volverlo a ver

-Está bien que tú no quieras saber nada de Arnold pero no le quites esa oportunidad a tu hijo

-Mi hijo no necesitara a nadie, conmigo será suficiente

-¡Helga, reacciona!

-Él ya tiene una esposa y un hijo…ya me tengo que ir, Pheebs

-Pero Helga…

-Nos vemos pronto amiga…esperare tu visita, solo tú sabes dónde encontrarme – dijo Helga abrazando a su amiga

Helga subió al avión con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando estuvo ya en su lugar, no pudo contenerse más y dejo salir todo aquello que la hería, algunas personas la miraban, más a ella no le importaba.

…

En casa de los Pataki:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Olga?

-Sí, Arnold, soy Olga…dime ¿a qué viniste?

-Vine a hablar con Helga…¿podrías llamarla?

-Ella no está y por favor no la molestes más…déjala hacer su vida

-¿Qué?...pero Olga, tu sabes que yo la amo y…no me casé – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa esperanzada

-Sí, ya lo sé…pero no me interesa

-Olga, Helga y yo nos amamos…por favor dime ¿Dónde está?

-Está bien Arnold, te lo diré…Ella está camino hacia Inglaterra

-¿Qué?...ella…¿se fue?

-Sí y por favor te pido que la dejes…

-¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Helga ha sufrido mucho, desde que se fue la primera vez, yo la vi llorar muchas veces…y no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo

-Yo…la amo

-Por favor Arnold…déjala ir…

…

Horas después en la habitación de la casa de huéspedes, se encontraban dos amigos conversando:

-Gerald, no sé qué hacer…quizá Olga tenga razón

-Pues eso no lo descubrirás aquí, tienes que ir…toma – dijo el moreno, entregándole un papel al rubio

-Y ¿esto, que es?

-Pues, la dirección de su departamento en Inglaterra…se lo quité a Phoebe

Arnold tomo el papel que su amigo le estaba entregando y dijo:

-No estoy seguro de ir…

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es que no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa…quizá lejos de mi este mejor…quizá será mejor que la deje hacer su vida

-Ni Olga ni tu tienen derecho a decidir por Helga…búscala y ella misma te dirá lo que desea…

-No se viejo…creo que dejaré que pase un tiempo…

-¿Acaso quieres que pasen otros 10 años más?

-No, Gerald…es solo que…no se

-Arni, ya nada les impide ser felices…búscala, te dejaré solo para que pienses mejor las cosas – dijo el moreno, saliendo de la habitación.

…

Un mes después en Inglaterra:

Helga ya se había enterado de lo que pasó en la boda de Arnold, pero nunca supo cuál fue el motivo real; ya que las noticias contaban razones diferentes cada día, tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle a Phoebe, cada vez que se comunicaban hablaban de cosas diferentes…ella pensó que Arnold iría a buscarla pero eso nunca pasó, hasta el día de hoy y por todo eso se encontraba realmente desilusionada…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaa, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste…**_

 _ **serenitymoon20: hola, no podías dejar review? Me parece raro, la verdad que soy nueva en lo que a esta página se refiere, aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y tengo muchas dudas, también será porque no soy tan buena con el inglés XD…pero de verdad no sé qué habrá pasado, espero que para la siguiente si puedas dejarme un comentario, porque me agradan mucho :)…cuídate**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, a pesar de haberlo tenido abandonado :(**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho…**_


	20. CAPITULO XX: UN IMPULSO HACIA LA FELICID

**CAPITULO XX: UN IMPULSO HACIA LA FELICIDAD**

Habían pasado, poco más, de dos meses desde que sucedió el incidente en la boda de Arnold. Helga había decidido continuar trabajando en la empresa de publicidad y por supuesto se había enterado todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel matrimonio.

….

En una oficina de publicidad en Inglaterra, dos rubias estaban conversando:

-¿Cómo te sientes Helga?...

-Bien Olga, aguantando los síntomas…

-Ya vas a entrar al tercer mes ¿verdad?

-Si…y dime ¿Cómo fue tu estadía en Hillwood? – pregunto Helga muy ansiosa

-Muy bien…papi y mami vendrán pronto a visitarnos…les hace mucha ilusión el saber que pronto serán abuelos

-¿Si?...y… ¿viste a Phoebe?... ¿cómo están todos?

-¿Todos?...ayy hermanita… ¿Por qué no me preguntas de frente, sobre Arnold?

-¿Qué? ¿Arnold?...yo no quiero saber nada de él... – respondió Helga tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Helga, sabes muy bien…que no puedes engañarme

-¿Qué?...¿a qué te refieres, Olga?

-Se nota, a kilómetros de distancia, que te estas muriendo por saber de Arnold

-Eeeso…no…es cierto – respondió Helga agachando la mirada y sobándose el brazo

-Hermanita…te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte así

-¿Así?...¿cómo así?

-Helga, no finjas más…por favor…sé que estas sufriendo…lo puedo notar en tu mirada – habló Olga mirando fijamente a su hermana menor

Helga no pudo soportar más y sacó todo lo que tenía guardado dentro

-Olga…yo…yo, lo extraño tanto – dijo la joven embarazada, abrazando a su hermana y llorando – lo amo y no he podido olvidarlo, por más que lo he intentado, todo ha sido en vano

-Helga… ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

-¿Qué?... ¿buscarlo yo?...él debió hacerlo cuando se vio librado del matrimonio con Lila…sin embargo, no lo hizo…todo este tiempo lo estuve esperando; pero, ya perdí las esperanzas

-Helga, él si te busco…

-¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?

-El día, después que se hubo descubierto la verdad, sobre el embarazo de Lila…él llegó a la casa, muy agitado, preguntando por ti

-Y… ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Helga

-Perdóname Helga…quizá él no ha venido a buscarte, por mi culpa…

-¿Por qué dices eso Olga?

-Porque yo le dije que por favor no te buscara…le dije que te dejara en paz…en esos momentos, yo no sabía que estabas esperando un bebe de él…perdóname por favor

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Olga…si él me hubiese amado, como decía…entonces, no le hubiese importado nada y me hubiese buscado igual

-Helga…en verdad, ¿no piensas decirle que estas esperando un hijo de él?

-No…no se lo diré…seguiré en mi intento por olvidarlo…y te pido por favor que ya no hablemos más de eso

-Está bien Helga…

… **.**

Eran las siete de la noche y una rubia se encontraba en su habitación, hablando por celular, con su mejor amiga:

-Y que tal Helga… ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Pues mejor…aunque los síntomas no han parado

-Amiga, me apena mucho que estés pasando por todo esto, sola… – habló Phoebe, sin darse cuenta que un joven moreno escuchaba a escondidas la conversación

-Pues, no estoy tan sola, tengo a Olga, que está muy al pendiente de mi

-Si lo sé…pero no es lo mismo…él debería estar ahí, cuidando de ti y de su futuro hijo

-¡Phoebe!...ya hemos hablado de esto…él no se enterara, yo puedo sola

-Pero Helga…Arnold debe saberlo…debe saber que será padre…

-¡Cállate Phoebe!...no lo digas, no quiero que el cabeza de cepillo te escuche

-Gerald, está tomando una ducha, así que no te preocupes…

-Da igual…no lo vuelvas a decir… ¿entendido?

-Como tú digas Helga…no te exaltes

Gerald no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y no sabía si debía ir corriendo a avisarle a su amigo o esperar una explicación de su novia; pero al notar que Phoebe seguía hablando por el celular se decidió por la primera opción y sin decir nada salió corriendo de la casa de la oriental.

…

 **En la casa de huéspedes**

Un joven con cabeza de balón se encontraba sentado en unos de los muebles de la sala de la casa de huéspedes

-Hijo… ¿Qué pasa?...te noto muy pensativo… ¿no dormirás aun? – pregunto Stela, preocupada

-Aun no, madre…no tengo sueño…además es temprano todavía

-¿Si?... ¿te pasa algo?... ¿quieres que me quede a acompañarte?

-Estoy bien…no te preocupes – dijo el rubio, dándole una sonrisa a su madre

-Está bien…me iré a descansar entonces – respondió Stela, dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

Después de que madre e hijo se despidieron, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal

Arnold abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo que había llegado sin avisar

-¿Gerald?... ¿qué paso?

-Viejo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-¿importante?... ¿de qué se trata?

-Es algo delicado, no te lo puedo decir aquí

-Pues entonces pasa, vamos a mi habitación

Los jóvenes subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Arnold

-Y bien… ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Preguntó el rubio con mucha curiosidad

-Arni, debes ir a buscar a Helga

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué vienes a decirme esto…así, tan de repente?

-Acabo de escuchar una conversación entre Phoebe y Helga…y…me entere…que…

-¿Qué cosa?...dime Gerald… ¿le pasa algo a Helga?

-Arnold…vas a ser padre…

-¿Qué?...Gerald… ¿te volviste loco?

-No viejo, no estoy loco…es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo…escuche cuando Phoebe lo dijo

-¿Padre, yo?...

-Arni, esos días que estuvieron juntos…tuvo consecuencias

-¿Helga está esperando un hijo…mío?

-Así es Arnold…serás papá

-No sé si reír, llorar o enfadarme con Helga por habérmelo ocultado

-Pues no se viejo… ¿Qué harás?

-Definitivamente iré a buscarla…si ella no quiere saber nada de mí, lo respetaré, pero no permitiré que me aleje de mi hijo

-Así se habla Arni…y… ¿Cuándo viajarás?

-Quisiera hacerlo ahora mismo, pero esperare hasta mañana…

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold fue en busca de una chica oriental

-¿Arnold?... ¿Qué haces aquí y con esas maletas?...¿te vas de viaje?

-Hola Phoebe…pues sí, me iré de viaje

-¿Y a donde te vas?

-A un lugar un poco lejos…pero antes de irme, necesito hablar contigo

-¿conmigo?... ¿sobre qué? – pregunto Phoebe

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Arnold…pasa

Una vez dentro de la casa de Phoebe, Arnold empezó a hablar

-Phoebe… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Yo?... ¿Que hice?

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

-A que te refieres Arnold, no te entiendo

-¿Por qué Helga y tú, ocultaron que pronto tendré un hijo?

-¿Tu hijo?... ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo la oriental con un hilo de voz

-Yo se lo dije…– interrumpió Gerald – te escuche cuando se lo decías a Helga por el celular

-Gerald…¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa Phoebe…quiero saber porque lo hicieron – hablo Arnold con un dejo de dolor y molestia

-Arnold…no te molestes con Helga, ella estaba muy dolida por lo de tu matrimonio con Lila

-Eso no le da derecho de quitarme el derecho de conocer a mi hijo… ¿desde cuándo lo sabe?...

-Ella se enteró el día del matrimonio, precisamente fue por los malestares que sentía que no fue a la iglesia…después de saber de su embarazo, decidió partir a Inglaterra para dejarte el camino libre y que seas feliz con Lila

-¿Qué?... ¿De dónde saco ella, que podía ser feliz con Lila?

-Es obvio ¿no?...tu no luchaste por el amor que sentían…además ella está muy resentida contigo en estos momentos

-¿Qué?...él que tiene motivos para estarlo, soy yo

-Ella se enteró todo lo que paso en tu boda y pensó que irías a buscarla; pero, nunca lo hiciste…es por eso que ella se desilusiono y decidió olvidarte…Arnold… ¿Por qué no la buscaste?

El rubio se quedó unos segundos en silencio y dijo

-No la busque porque fui un tonto…pero quiero hacerlo ahora…Phoebe, ¿tú crees que aún me ame?

-Arnold, ella no solo te ama, ella te adora…ve a buscarla, pero debes tenerle mucha paciencia…porque está más sensible que antes por el embarazo

-Wao…no puedo creer que la mujer que amo, espera un hijo mío…me siento feliz y a la vez preocupado… pero esta vez no me daré por vencido fácilmente, ya que esa cosita pequeñita que está creciendo en su vientre ha sido un impulso para mí y me ha dado ganas de seguir viviendo… …Allá voy Helga, iré por ti y por nuestro bebé…

….

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaa gente…seguramente estarán sumamente molest s conmigo porque he tenido abandonado por buen tiempo mi fic…discúlpenme, lo que pasa es que he estado muy estresada con los estudios y el trabajo, espero que me sepan entender…prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible…please no dejen de enviarme sus comentarios**_

 _ **Les mando muchos abrazos virtuales :)**_


	21. CAPITULO XXI: PERDONAME

**CAPITULO XXI: PERDONAME**

Arnold se encontraba dentro del avión y sus sentimientos variaban desde la felicidad hasta la preocupación, sin dejar de pasar por el temor. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Helga al verlo, muchas dudas lo invadian

"¿Qué le diré cuando la tenga frente a frente?... ¿me aceptará?..."

Arnold seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una bolita de papel lo interrumpió

-Gerald…deja de hacer eso – dijo Arnold en voz baja

-Lo siento viejo, pero tu cara me lo pedía jaja

-Gerald por favor…guarda silencio – le regañó Phoebe

-Si cariño, discúlpame – respondió el moreno avergonzado

Gerald y Phoebe habían decidido acompañar al rubio para ofrecerle su ayuda si es que en algún momento lo necesitaba, ya que sabían lo difícil que podía ser Helga y mucho más en el estado en que se encontraba.

…

 **En el aeropuerto de Inglaterra**

-Ya llegamos…¿Qué pasa Arnold?...¿no estas feliz de haber llegado?

-Tengo miedo Phoebe, miedo a que ella no me acepte…miedo a que quiera alejarme de su vida y la vida de mi hijo…tengo mucho miedo

-No te preocupes Arnold, ella te ama…al principio quizá sea un poco difícil convencerla, pero tengamos confianza…además te ayudaremos

-Así es Arni…estamos aquí para apoyarte – dijo Gerald dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio

-Hola chicos…hola Arnold

-¿Olga?...¿qué haces aquí en el aeropuerto?

-Vine a recibirte – respondió Olga apenada

-¿A recibirme?... ¿cómo supiste que venía?

-Yo se lo dije Arnold…quizá necesitemos también su ayuda – hablo Phoebe

-Pero, no creo que Olga quiera ayudarme

-Discúlpame Arnold, discúlpame porque aquella vez te dije que te alejes de Helga…esta vez vengo a decirte que por favor la busques y la hagas feliz…porque solo tú puedes hacerlo

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Olga? – pregunto Arnold dudoso

-Si Arnold…he visto a mi hermana sufrir por tu ausencia y no quiero que siga así…ve a buscarla o mejor dicho ve a buscarlos…a Helga y tu hijo

-Gracias Olga, en verdad muchas gracias

-No tienes por qué agradecer…pero, primero vamos a mi departamento para que se instalen y coman algo…además tenemos que idear algo, porque Helga esta tan sensible que va ser una tarea difícil

 **En casa de Olga**

-¿Helga no vive contigo?

-No, ella vive a unas cuantas calles de aquí Arnold

-Osea, ¿ella vive sola? – pregunto una vez más el joven rubio

-Sí, yo le insistí muchas veces que se venga a vivir conmigo, pero nunca acepto…creo que todos ya sabemos cómo es de terca – dijo Olga

-Quiero ir a buscarla, dime donde vive

-No Arnold, primero tenemos que prepararla – hablo Phoebe

-Si Arnold, mi hermanita no puede recibir impresiones fuertes…espera por favor

-¿Esperar?...ya no quiero esperar más, la necesito a mi lado…por favor Olga dime donde vive

-Tranquilo Arnold, espera un poco más por favor – le pidió Phoebe

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Una joven rubia y embarazada estaba sentada en un café esperando a su hermana

-Hola Helga, buenos días…

-¡Criminal! Olga, llevo más de media hora esperándote – dijo Helga molesta

-Discúlpame hermanita pero es que había mucho trafico

-Bueno, dime ¿a qué me citaste en este lugar?

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos tomábamos un tiempo para conversar y quería hacerlo hoy

-¿Qué?... ¿qué bicho te pico Olga? – dijo Helga, enarcando una ceja

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tiempo para conversaciones Olga

-¿Que pasa Helga?...últimamente veo que estas de mal humor

-¿Qué?...es el embarazo, que me pone así

-No, yo sé que no es el embarazo, hay otra razón

-¿Qué, a que te refieres?...no te entiendo – dijo Helga empezando a ponerse nerviosa

-Helga, soy tu hermana y te quiero…dime que es lo que te pasa – hablo Olga mirando fijamente a la joven embarazada

-N…no…no, me pasa nada – respondió Helga agachando la mirada y empezando a sentir un dolor muy grande

-Helga, sé que estas así porque aun lo extrañas

-¿Qué?

-No me vayas a mentir…es por él ¿verdad?

-Si – respondió la joven empezando a llorar – Olga lo extraño tanto, quisiera que esté junto a mí, quisiera decirle que será padre, que seremos padres y quisiera decirle que lo amo…

-Yo también te amo Helga – dijo un joven alto de ojos verdes, que estaba parado detrás de la muchacha

Esas palabras se clavaron en los oídos de Helga e hizo que se le congelara el cuerpo

"Esa voz…esa voz, yo la conozco muy bien… pero no creo que sea él… ¿o…si?" – pensaba la joven rubia, mientras volteaba lentamente para descubrir quien había hablado

-Arnold – dijo Helga en susurro, por la impresión de ver al hombre que adoraba, frente a ella

-Helga, he venido por ti y por nuestro hijo, he venido a buscar el perdón de ambos…perdóname por no haber venido antes pero es que pensé que estarías mejor sin mí, perdóname por no haber tenido la valentía de haber luchado por nuestro amor, perdóname Helga... – dijo el ojiverde acercándose a Helga para abrazarla

Helga estaba muda, solo las lágrimas en sus ojos, mostraban que aún estaba viva.

Arnold continuó su camino hacia ella, la rubia no puso oposición al acercamiento del joven y de pronto sus cuerpos se juntaron y sus respiraciones se envolvían en un solo aliento, que empezaba dar vida a sus almas, las palabras estaban de mas, en el silencio se decían tantas cosas que solo ellos podían entender

-Te amo Helga…¿me perdonas? – dijo el joven, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Helga

-Te perdono mi amor…pero perdóname también tú a mí, por querer alejarte de tu hijo

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, princesa…ahora lo más importante es que estamos juntos y ya no te dejare ir…ya no los dejare ir…

-No nos volveremos a ir de tu lado…te amo mucho Arnold…te amo…

Ambos rubios sellaron su reconciliación con un dulce beso, seguido de los aplausos de todas las personas presentes en aquella cafetería.

 **Días después, en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra…**

-Te vamos a extrañar amiga, espero que vuelvas pronto – dijo Phoebe abrazando a su mejor amiga

-Yo también te extrañare hermanita – dijo Olga llorando

-Si es cierto, chicos…se les va a extrañar mucho y espero que pronto sepamos noticias suyas – hablo Gerald chocando los dedos con su viejo amigo

-Yo también los voy a extrañar, pero por ahora es lo mejor…¿verdad cariño?

-Si mi princesa, si regresamos a Hillwood, nos podríamos chocar con Lila y con todos los reporteros de espectáculos y si nos quedamos aquí, en Inglaterra, podríamos ser bombardeados también por los periodistas y por Richard

-Sí y no queremos eso – dijo Helga acurrucándose en los brazos de Arnold

-Helga necesita estar tranquila y por lo menos estaremos lejos en lo que dure el embarazo y nazca nuestra hija, ya hice mi traslado en el trabajo, así que todo está solucionado…bueno ya tenemos que subir al avión

-Cuídense mucho…y nos comunicaremos pronto…¡Adiós! – se despidieron ambos rubios de sus amigos.

Luego abordaron el avión que los llevaría a un lugar en donde vivirían tranquilos y lejos de todo aquello que los separo alguna vez…

… _ **FIN…**_

 _ **Ahhhh al fin pude terminar mi primera historia…**_

 _ **En primer lugar quería pedirles miles de disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo :( pero el trabajo me ha absorbido mucho.**_

 _ **En segundo lugar, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han seguido mi fic, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que haya cubierto sus expectativas..**_

 _ **Tengo muchas ideas que están rondando mi cabeza, para nuevas historias, espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho!...les mando miles de abrazos…¡Bendiciones!.**_


End file.
